Toketsu Kokoro:Frozen Heart
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: fire and ice... she was just another experiment the leader would want to have and he was ordered to take her to the hideout. if he's falling for her, how can he give her up? itachixOC Chapter 17's up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Toketsu Kokoro: Frozen Heart

All for love or the world well lost… literally.

Summary:

Uchiha Itachi: sent to investigate an unidentified falling object. Quiet and mysterious.

Hime Kouri, translated, Ice Princess: fallen out of nowhere. From a place where she's not wanted, to a place where anyone would kill for even just a drop of her blood. Loquacious.

Two opposites meet in an unlikely place at an unlikely time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (though I would really love to!), nor do I own its characters (Note: I just borrowed some and revised a bit of their attitudes), but I do own Kouri and the plot of this story.

Um… this is my first fanfic ever posted here so please R&R. Your criticisms would be very much appreciated! ß hatakemiji

Chapter 1:

The night was as dark as the bottom of a witch's cauldron and a lone figure picked his way through the forest. If it had been day, he would have been running through it and jumping through the trees. Instead, here he is, slowly walking through it. _I'm a ninja, damn it!_ He thought, A_nd here I am, picking my way through this dense-but-not-so-dense-in-daylight forest. If only…_

His thoughts drifted to the incident three days ago. A rumor has reached the Akatsuki that an unidentified object was seen falling from the skies and into the dense forest. It was said to have been emanating so large an amount of chakra that ninjas training within the forest found out that they could not use their genjutsu and ninjutsu the moment the object had fallen. Considering the amount of chakra that was said to have been present, it was naturally assumed that it was some kind of tailed beast. This, of course, was the fact that had piqued the Akatsuki's interest. And, being the nearest member to the scene, he was sent.

His hand moved to do the sheep seal and muttered, "Bunshin no Jutsu" under his breath. Two clones appeared beside him lighter than the ones he had conjured up earlier. He must be near to the scene now. Turning to his right, he stopped short. Before him was a lake. The water was so blue as if it was day, that it took him time to realize that the water was not water but an illusion. What he took for water was indeed, chakra. Lots and lots of it. He drew a sharp breath. What kind of demon is this that surrounds itself with chakra? He steeled himself and entered the bluish haze, half-expecting to be thrown away. Instead, he was enveloped into a warm inviting atmosphere that made him want to lie down and forget everything. Forget going after the demon cat with nine tails, forget his thirst for power, forget his being a ninja, forget challenging his brother to a fight, forget everything! He shook his head to clear it of the thought that urged him to forget his purpose. Why, his mouth was even considering the idea to smile. Absurd! Thoroughly absurd. Ninjas never show emotions.

Suddenly, a leopard passed by him and he looked down, startled. His eyes followed the leopard and saw it disappear towards the thicker part of the maze. _It must be the center_, he decided and walked towards it. He walked for sometime. The mist parted and he stopped dead on his tracks. On the center of the pool of chakra was not the monster he had expected. Instead, on the center was a woman, lying on her side, seemed to be asleep.

She was wearing a jacket over what looked to be a strip of cloth that goes around her torso, a pleated skirt that stops mid-thigh, and a pair of shoes, 'clogs' she would later call them, that was totally unsuited for daily use, much less for a walk through the forest.

He came to his knees beside her and set to the task of waking her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She was falling through a dark hole—an endless abyss of coldness and bareness. She called out numerous times to her momma, promising she would never run away again, but to no avail. Suddenly, she shook, as if the wind was blowing her back and forth. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Leaning above her was some sort of monster with red eyes. She couldn't see much of its face in the dark but she cowered inwardly at the indifferent look in his eyes. _Now, this was someone who would never think twice of killing_, she thought and mentally grimaced. She bargained with God to get her out of this dark place but her pleas went unanswered. Looking up at those eyes, she plucked up her courage and asked croakily, "Who—who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow and thought how strange the question is. Any other person would recognize him the moment they see him but this lady, this lady who had fallen in this place, the lady with the unbelievably large amount of charka, the lady who, when woken up, suck up all the charka, making this part of the forest as dark as the other parts of the forest, this lady, _lady_, is asking who he is. He sighed, _maybe she's in a shock_, he thought. He decided to humor her.

"Uchiha," he said, looking into her hazel eyes for any recognition or reaction, "Uchiha Itachi. And your name?"

The girl looked thoughtful. "Um… my name?"

He nodded.

"Um, I'm um… I forgot," she excused lamely.

He sighed. "Do you wish to die nameless?"

She blinked, realization dawning to her. "You're gonna kill me?" she asked softly.

He did not answer, just continued to look at her.

She bit her lower lip, slowly sat up, and sighed. "Get it over with."

Itachi was taken aback, thinking he had misheard her. "Excuse me?"

"I said, get it over with. I'd die later anyway. I don't know anybody here. Much less, know how I came to be here. One moment, I was in my room, packing my bags 'coz I was thinking on running away then suddenly everything turned black and I woke up here. So please, if you have any moral fiber left, kill me now. I have no one to return home, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Instead he stood up and started walking away.

The girl blinked. "Hey, Mister! Where are you going? Are you thinking of leaving me alone here?"

"You're wishing to die, aren't you?" he asked without turning back.

"Well, yeah," she hesitated, "But I never dreamed of dying alone."

"That's sad, looks like you ain't gonna fulfill that dream," he replied and walked away.

She stood up and followed him. "Matte yo! You have to take me with you!"

He stopped walking. "And why should I?"

"Well, you were the one who found me, therefore, you are responsible for my welfare," she said haughtily.

Itachi turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Responsible for your welfare? As if I care whatever happens to you."

She looked as if she was about to cry. "But… but…"

Turning his back, he walked away. He had gone no more than ten steps when the girl caught up with him and blocked his way.

"I told you," she said, "I'm going with you."

"No."

"I'm still going with you," she replied stubbornly.

He kept walking and ignoring the girl. Frustrated, the girl picked up a stone and threw it at Itachi. He moved slightly to his left so as to dodge the stone and kept moving.

The girl gave up and sat on a root of the tree. _Baka! You don't just have the IQ of a drinking glass, you also have the luck of an iron nail. What sort of place is this that you have gotten yourself into? Sheesh! Come to think of it, I even forgot my name! _Discouraged, she started to cry. _I won't ever run away again. Ever!_ In her mind, she could hear her mother shouting, "You're pitiful and useless! What on earth is wrong with you! It's the match of the century and yet you're backing out!" "But I don't love him," she had replied. "To hell with love! You'll have money and security. Better yet, our company will have a marriage bond with a bank. That will save us from bankruptcy." "Iie! I'd rather die than marry that 60-year-old hentai! I'm gonna run away!" "The hell you are, Hime Kouri! Run away and you're disowned!" "Disown me then! I'll—"

The girl stood up. Hime Kouri. Yes, that's her name. She must tell Ita-_what's-his-name-again?_ Blindly, she began to run through the forest, branches clawing at her clothes and hair, and roots of trees tripping her yet she kept on.

"ITA-WHATEVER-YOUR-NAME-IS! MATTE YO! ANATA WA DOKU DESU KA! OI! I NOW KNOW MY NAME! OI!"

Turning to a corner, she tripped over a jutting rock and twisted her ankle.

_Great! _she thought. _Sheesh! _Just when she was struggling to stand, she felt a soft growl behind her. _Is it just me or did I hear a growl? _Turning her head slightly, she saw a faint outline of a wolf in the corner of her eye. _He really wasn't kidding. I really am gonna die alone. It's approaching me… I don't want to die young! _She silently wailed. In her mind, she bargained with her Maker that if He got her out of this situation, she's going to be kind and patient to the first person she'll meet or, heaven allow, the person who's gonna save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_To hell with the Akatsuki and that girl's immense chakra. I would rather be caught begging my brother's forgiveness than carting her around._

_**But why didn't you just kill her?**_

_She's weak. No challenge in her death._

_**Is that all there is?**_

_All there—? Just who are you and what on the Kyuubi's name are you doing in my mind?_

_**I'm supposed to be asking you the question, why did you blindfold and gag me on the back of your mind?**_

_Oh, you're my stupid conscience. Ok, here's a question, why don't you just drag yourself back where you belong?_

_**I did. I dragged myself back to the front of your mind. And I'm not letting you leave that girl alone.**_

_Hah! As if, you care. You're as cold-blooded a killer as I am._

_**Correction, you're the cold-blooded killer, I'm your conscience, spirit, psyche, whatever you call it. I'm your part who's the child of your parents and Sasuke's older brother. Thanks to the girl's charka, I'm free again and I don't think you could imprison me using your charka again. evil laugh**_

_See? I knew you were evil. You're laughing like one._

_**I am not. I'm simply expressing myself according to the situation as I see fit.**_

_Ikani…_

_**Now, listen, go back to that girl because she needs help.**_

_And why should I? She said she wanted to die. And I'm not gonna be ordered that easily around._

_**sigh guess I'll let you in to a little secret then.**_

_What secret?_

_**I'll tell you after you save the girl.**_

_No. You tell me now then I'll save the girl if it proved to be necessary._

_**Oh, it is gonna prove to be really necessary.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kouri squeezed her eyes closed. _It's gonna eat me any second now. I'm really gonna die. Goodbye, my lover. Goodbye, my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me… _she shook her head hard. _How could I be singing at a time like this? I am so hopeless… _she took a peak at the animal and almost fainted at its opened jaws which were rapidly approaching her. _And I say, goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew… you were the one I—Stop singing! You're off key and you still have the gall to sing! Argh! Oh dear, I could feel it's hot breath on my face. I really am gonna die. Lord, I still haven't apologized to my momma…_

She felt the animal stop midway and she quickly opened her eyes in surprise. _What the—?_ There before her was the guy she saw upon waking up. He was holding his hand at a weird way. It would seem as if he's praying but his thumb, pointing finger and middle finger were the only one outstretched and the rest are clutching each other. She blinked and at the next second, he was before her and the beast was behind him, lying on it's own pool of blood. She visually cringed. Looking at the guy, she thought,_ if he had killed me earlier, my death wouldn't have been painful._

Itachi approached the girl and she quickly scooted away. Frowning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What—What are you doing?" Kouri asked nervously. _Maybe he's gonna kill her. Goodbye, world…_

He stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. "Once and for all, answer me. What is your name?"

"My name?" she blinked. "Kouri. Hime Kouri."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You told me earlier that you forgot your name. How come you're telling it to me now?"

"Things forgotten could still be remembered," she replied haughtily, "and will you please let go of my arm? You're hurting me."

The guy stared at her for a minute longer before letting go of her arm.

"Um… mister… mister… what was your name again?" she asked hesitantly, taking a small peek up at him. It galled her to have to look up to people. Maybe it was a result of being one of the tallest girls in class but it had affected her anyway. She hated to feel inferior and being shorter than the guy makes her feel inferior.

"Itachi," he grunted. "You're not from here are you?"

She shook her head. He didn't continue his interrogation and started to walk. After a moment, she uncertainly followed him, limping. When he continued walking without taking notice of her, she grew bolder and limped beside him.

Gathering her courage, she said with confidence she didn't feel, "I'm going with you. Do you mind?"

He grunted and she took that for a yes. She looked down and smiled. _I wonder what caused the sudden change of heart. Whatever it is, I'm forever grateful to it._ Looking up to him, she said, "You wouldn't regret dragging me along! I'm a good cook. I do quite well with the laundry and I even know how to prepare a campfire. I know everything there is in housekeeping and—"

"But nothing of battles," he said, effectively cutting her off.

"Battles are for barbarians," she dismissed.

He sighed. "Already, I'm regretting bringing you along."

A vein bulged but she held on to her temper. "You're supposed to be grateful," she gritted out.

"Grateful, yaself. You'll be a great nuisance and will get on my way in battle."

"I'm not. I will never be. And why do you keep talking about battles as if they're real?"

"Oh, but they're real."

Her thoughts drifted back to how he had saved her earlier. The swiftness of the animal's death galled her. Looking up at her companion, she asked, "You don't really mean huge battles with tanks and guns and such do you?"

Itachi looked at her weirdly. "I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean to say is that do you have—oh!"

In her rush to get to the point, she accidentally stepped on her injured ankle and fell to the ground. Immediately, Itachi's hand shot out and caught her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked down. "I think I twisted my ankle earlier," she said lamely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Itachi sighed. _Nuisance_, he thought. He went down to one knee and presented her with his back.

Kouri looked at his back hesitantly. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, biting her nails.

"Do you want to further injure that ankle?"

She shook her head, still biting her nails. After a moments' hesitation, she climbed into Itachi's back.

Itachi secured Kouri's position and started to run, jumping from one tree to another. Caught by surprise, Kouri gasped and almost fell off Itachi's back. She quickly rightened herself and held on.

"Are we on a hurry?" she asked, getting over her shock of seeing a human move in such unbelievable pace.

"We're meeting someone."

_Whoa, that someone must really be important for this guy to be in such a hurry to meet him_, she thought.

As they jumped from tree to tree, the sun rose, revealing a town with a mountain, which held four faces. Just as suddenly as he had started running, Itachi stopped.

"What the—"

Before Kouri could finish her sentence, a voice interrupted her.

"You're late," the voice said.

"By three minutes," Itachi replied to the voice.

A chuckle was heard followed by a figure of a man with a face of a… shark?

_More like a piranha_, Kouri thought, as she cringed. The creature approached them wearing, she noticed, the same outfit as that of Itachi.

"What's that behind you, Itachi?" the piranha asked.

"Oh, this?" he asked, motioning to Kouri behind him who narrowed her eyes and thought indignantly, _I am not a 'this'_. "This is the unidentified object from the sky."

The piranha shrugged, "If you say so. By the way, we're running out of schedule."

Itachi nodded. "Let's go."

The two started to jump from tree to tree and Kouri thought in wonder what the two must be eating to run this fast. After what seemed like forever, the trees opened to a cliff and the two started down the cliff, almost sending Kouri into vomiting. In almost no time at all, they arrived at the gate of the village.

Itachi moved towards the direction of the hospital and the piranha followed.

"Hey, mister," Kouri said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are we heading toward the hospital?"

"I mind your asking and, you're heavy to drag along," came the monotone reply.

_**She wasn't heavy.**_

_Argh! You again!_

_**Hai, me again. And as I have said, she wasn't heavy.**_

_She is!_

_**She's as light as a feather and as curvaceous as the moon.**_

_Shut up._

_**And her skin is soft to touch and she smells nice.**_

_Why don't you just mind your own business?_

_**I am. You are my business and that's why I'm minding you. Besides, her hair is soft.**_

_I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"Uh… mister, are you alright?" Kouri asked worriedly.

Itachi blinked and looked around. Every single passerby was looking at them. _Great! Stupid conscience, I owe you one._

He looked at his comrade. "What happened?" he asked.

The piranha blinked. "You don't remember? You shouted something like, SHUT THE HELL UP! Are you sure you're all right, Itachi? Since we're heading to the hospital, why don't you have a check up," his comrade suggested, still in shock.

"I'm fine, Kisame," he said, pinning the other with a glower.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Kisame. It was never like of Itachi to shout. Uchiha Itachi, loosing his cool? When pigs fly, that will be the day. But he did loose his cool. Does that mean that pigs fly?

The two had started running and they later arrived at the hospital. At first, the medic was quite shocked at the appearance of the two but she was later too busy pushing them out of the door and fixing Kouri's foot.

"There, good as new," the medic said kindly to the blonde girl before her, wrapping the foot with the bandage.

Kouri smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Keep that foot away from water for a few days and you'll be fine."

Kouri stood up and nodded. "Hai." She slowly limped to the door before turning to the medic. "Um," she hesitated, "do you… do you have a comb? Can I borrow it?"

The medic smiled and helped the girl to a chair. She brought a basin out of the bathroom and put in a chair before Kouri.

"Thought you could use some washing up. There are smudges on your face."

Kouri smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

After washing up, she took the comb offered to her and started to comb her hair. When she was done, she slowly stood up and thanked the medic who helped her outside. She refused to use the crutches.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your comment pipz! Twing twang!

**Hikaru Loves Lantis: sis, anything is possible. Globe… ay! Smart pala tayo. Hehe. Anyways, thank you so much. Matagal ko din ata sinulat to. You know my schedule… so… basta! So… I don't know lang. By the way, what do you say if I kill one of my main characters?**

**AznOrchadork: thank you so much for your comment. I know Itachi is acting VERY out of character here but, well… laughs self-consciously… oh, and I am trying my best to update it quickly because, believe it or not, it sometimes won't let me sleep. **

So, anyway, here's chapter six…

Chapter 6:

He and Kisame were waiting outside the examination room. Itachi saw a vision walking out of the room. She is with blonde hair and eyes the color of black opals. Her hair was the wavy kind that flies every which way and floats about her shoulders. A smile played in her lips and it seems as if the smile was for him. As she limped towards him, her lips moved as though saying something.

Kouri blinked up at Itachi and frowned thoughtfully. She looked at Kisame in confusion. "Kisame—that's your name right?" he asked the piranha.

Kisame nodded seemingly lost in thought. He was mentally reviewing their ruined schedule and wondered how he could salvage it enough to finish it on time.

Frowning in annoyance for being ignored by Kisame, she passed her hand several times over Itachi's face. "Earth to Itachi! Yoohoo! Itachi-kun!"

Itachi broke into a grin and thought how cute the vision is when she's annoyed.

Kouri panicked. She pulled on Kisame's sleeve and pointed at Itachi.

Kisame stared at Itachi and wondered at his grin. He nudged his comrade.

Itachi blinked and sent a death glare at Kisame. "What did you do that for?"

The piranha glared back. "We're running behind schedule."

Kouri nodded in agreement. "And you were the one who's in a hurry."

Itachi turned to the sound of Kouri's voice and was surprised to see the vision before him frowning. He tried to gather his wits. "Kouri?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hai, it's me, Kouri. Now, let's go." She followed Kisame outside, limping.

Annoyed at being caught unawares and following the limping figure of Kouri, he scooped her into his arms and caught up with Kisame outside the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cyber-Porygon: Thanks for your comment. **

**Hikaru Loves Lantis: Hm… dunno if I'm gonna kill that piranha… but I sure am thinking of a very good use for him. laughs evilly** **as for Itachi falling in love, you just have to see for yourself.**

Chapter 7:

Kisame stared at his comrade. Itachi was carrying the girl. He shook his head. Pigs do fly. Doing summersaults in the air, even.

Itachi had started running again and Kouri has gotten quite used to it. In fact, she was liking it a bit too much. She mentally shook her head. _You're crazy girl_, she thought, _he was just someone you've met. Plus, he had also tried to kill you. On a second thought—_

She never got to know what the second thought was because Itachi chose that moment to ask her, "Where do you want to be dropped?"

Kouri blinked up at him. "Are you—are you leaving me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No." Came the curt reply.

"Then why—?"

"We have a mission see to, lady," Kisame said, effectively cutting the girl off.

Confusion clouded her features and she gazed questioningly at Itachi. "Mission?"

"Battle."

"Oh," she said, "but you're not armed."

"I am."

"But I see no guns, no ammunition, no—"

Itachi sighed. "Kouri."

"Hai?"

"You talk too much."

"Oh," she looked down, "gomen nasai."

Itachi nodded and continued the run. He was so deep in thought that it took him quite some time to realize that Kouri had spoken up—again.

He looked down at her distractedly. "What was that again?"

Kouri pouted and Itachi thought it looked cute. _She was not cute!_ He yelled at his other self. His other self just spared him a glance and started whistling.

"I said," Kouri stated in clear, slow speech, the kind that one used on deaf people or kids, "I would very much appreciate it if you drop me off at a bookstore."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Taking a left turn, he headed to one of Konoha's bookstore with Kisame following. He stopped at the alley beside the building and put Kouri down.

"We'll pick you up before dark."

Kouri nodded. The two Akatsuki members started walking away and a thought suddenly entered Kouri's mind. _What if he doesn't return?_ She had grown quite fond of the guy who had once threatened he life then saved it. Plus, she had to admit to herself, he was kinda cute.

She opened her mouth to speak but no word came out. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Itachi!" she called, relieved to have found her voice.

He looked back and saw Kouri limping towards him.

"What now?" he asked, letting a bit of irritation show. They were running way behind schedule.

She stopped before him. "You'll be safe?"

He nodded just to make her stop hounding him.

"Oh. Well…" Her voice drifted off and she looked up at him uncertainly.

"If you have nothing more to say, we're going," he said, starting to turn.

"Wait!"

He sighed and raised both eyebrows in inquiry.

Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Please be safe."

He blinked in surprise; no one has ever kissed him, or dared to kiss him, save his mother. However, that was a long time ago and he had killed her, along with his father, for other reasons. He looked down at Kouri only to find her walking back to the bookstore. At the same time, he noticed Kisame staring at him weirdly.

"What?"

The piranha's face took an incredulous look. "She kissed you. She actually kissed you."

Itachi arranged his features into a no-nonsense one. "Yeah, so?"

Kisame started laughing.

Itachi glared at him.

The piranha quickly recovered himself. Clearing his throat, he said, with just a bit of a smile, "If she has to worry about someone, she should be worrying over the victims not you."

Itachi nodded.

Kisame continued, "Obviously, she doesn't know you at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Tête-à-tête

Miji: Whoo!!! Chapter 8! Kakashi, my love!!! Yeah… this is it… -evil laugh-

Kizashi: …

Miji: what? No comment? For the first time ever. Tsk.

Kizashi: …

Miji: are you a member of the Akatsuki or something?

Kizashi: … no… not yet…

Miji: then why are you not replying?!

Kizashi: … oh… am I supposed to say something?

Miji: yeah!!!!

Kizashi: … ok… your writing sucks…

Miji: KIZASHI!!!!!!

Kizashi: … what?

Miji: that wasn't very encouraging of you.

Kizashi: … who cares…?

Miji: I do!

Kizashi: … I don't.

Miji: you're so hopeless!

Kizashi: … serves you right for putting me into an… inactive role in this story…

Miji: BAKA! You're important for goodness' sake!

Kizashi: … sure… whatever…

Miji: argh! Save me from hopeless guys! –faces Kizashi- YOU'RE WEAK!

Kizashi: … ah… ok…

Miji: YOU'RE A COWARD!

Kizashi: -bandage starts to unravel and kuraigan starts to form on his left hand-

Miji: -edges away- ok… -turns around- ON WITH THE STORY! –runs away-

Note to readers: I would like to acknowledge my beloved brother, Jayvee –hi, Jayv!—, for supporting and advising me on the comical and violent (?) aspect of this fan fic. Thankee! Oh, and not just advising but also for the added input he has inserted in this fic. Whooo! Love you!

Chapter 8

Hatake Kakashi read through the last few pages of his favorite book. Putting it down, he sighed and gazed out the window, lost in thought. After a few minutes, he sighed and stood up. No use wasting such a beautiful sunny day moping around. Miji won't like that. She'll shatter his eardrums if he even dared pass the hour staring blankly at the wall. He missed her. Heavens, how long does it take to finish a damned mission? He sighed again. Taking a left turn, he spied the blooming roses at the Yamanaka Flower shop. Blue, just like her eyes. Stuffing his hands to his pocket, he entered the bookshop. After greeting the shopkeeper, he headed to the adult books section. While walking on the aisle, he heard a shuffling from a corner and turned towards it. Seeing the source of the sound, a corner of his lips twitched. It was not the person herself that caused the Copy Ninja's amusement, but the book she was reading and the troubled look that accompanied it. He decided to approach her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted.

Kouri looked up. "Ohayo," she replied a bit hesitantly.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

She nodded and turned her attention to the book.

He stood next to her. "How'd you like the book?" he asked with interest.

Her brow knotted in deep thought. "Nice story line so far, but…" her voice drifted off.

"But?" he prompted her.

"But," he voice softened in embarrassment as color rose up her cheeks, "does he have to use such direct language?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Figured you'd say that." Taking the book from her, he returned it to the shelf. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," was her reply.

He looked at her, "Quite young for this book don't you think?"

"Not exactly, I read books akin to this at home," she said with a delicate shrug. "Besides, I'm going to be eighteen in a years time." Reaching for the book, she carried it to the counter.

"That would be 15 yen, miss," the storekeeper tallied.

The girl rummaged on her skirt pocket and came up with only 10 yen. She's still 5 yean short and her brow furrowed. She attacked her pockets desperately.

Kakashi's hand reached out and slapped 20 yen on the counter. Kouri looked up. "You're buying something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "That's for the issue of _Icha Icha Paradaisu_ you're buying."

Kouri blinked. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"But I want to," he replied, taking his change and the wrapped package. "Here you go," he said, handing the parcel to her.

She took the book from him uncertainly. "Do-Domo."

Kakashi smiled. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Kouri shook her head and opened her mouth to say that she's on a diet. However, Kakashi beat her to it. Taking her arm, he dragged her out of the shop and into the Ichikaru, the ramen shop.

"I know you don't have money and it's close to one." Once more, Kouri opened her mouth to decline but Kakashi continued, "And don't you dare say, you're on a diet."

"Well," she bit her lip and hung her head in embarrassment, "I can't accept any more money from you."

Kakashi sighed and leveled his face to hers, "It's not money, it's food." He straightened, "Besides, you look in dire need of food." Kouri hadn't had dinner the night before. "And I don't pick up girls, if that's what you're worried about." Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, he made her sit on a chair. Taking the seat across from her, he hailed a waiter.

Kouri shifted uncomfortably, she knew this gentleman meant well. It must have been her appearance that made him pity her. For all she know, she might look as she felt, which is hell. She looked about her. Itachi's bound to arrive any time soon. That is, if he managed to survive. Battle done in less than a day's time? Was there ever such a thing? Preposterous!

"So what's your name?"

Kouri's head snapped up at Kakashi's question. "Kouri," she replied.

Kakashi blinked. "Nani? You need ice?"

She shook her head. "No, my name is Kouri."

"Ah, unusual name for a young girl."

"Hai," she agreed.

The waiter arrived with the food Kakashi had ordered for them. Taking a pair of chopsticks, she attacked the food with a vengeance.

Kakashi shook his head. "And you were on a diet."

"I am on a diet. Very much so," she defended.

"Oh?"

"I haven't had breakfast."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

The change of topic didn't faze her. "Nice to meet you, Kakashi-sama."

"No need to be formal. Kakashi will do."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-niisan."

Kakashi blinked and shook his head. He took the chopsticks and started eating.

Kouri glanced at the window behind Kakashi. _What's taking them so long?_

"Kouri."

She glanced at the mention of her name. "Hai?"

Beside Kakashi were two kids who looked to be no more than fifteen years old. One was with pink hair and the other one was blonde, like her.

"These are my students, Sakura and Naruto. Sakura, Naruto, this is Kouri," he introduced.

Kouri smiled distractedly. "Hello, Sakuto and Narura."

The two ninjas blinked and hastened to correct her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," the girl with pink hair said.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said the blonde guy with a wide smile.

"Oh," Kouri quickly recovered, "goemen nasai. I'm Kouri."

"So we have heard," Naruto said taking a seat.

Sakura sat beside Naruto. "You're new here?"

"Hai," Kouri replied, glancing once again at the window.

"You waiting for someone?" the yellow-haired shinobi asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "my escort."

"Oh, where is he?" Sakura asked.

Kouri scratched her head in confusion. "He said he will go to a battle, mission I think was what he called it, and be back by the end of the day. However, how he can do it without proper equipment is beyond me. In addition, I never heard a battle finished in one day."

Sakura blinked. "What's his occupation?"

Kouri blinked back. "I don't know."

"He must have been a ninja if he takes on missions," Naruto piped in.

_A ninja… that would explain his speed._ Aloud, she said, "I don't know. I haven't known him that long." She glanced again at the window and saw a flash of black. Thinking Itachi had arrived, she stood up. "You will have to excuse me, Kakashi-niisan, Sakura-san, and Naruto-san. I think they've arrived."

The three also stood up. "We'll take you to them."

Kouri hastily shook her head. "No thanks, I'll be fine." Bowing, she thanked Kakashi for the meal and said her farewell to the three. After doing so, she headed straight out of the door.

Three pairs of eyes followed her.

"Is she the one, sensei?"

"Hai."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"She herself doesn't know it yet."

"Sensei's right, we were ordered to take her willingly with her having the knowledge of her importance."

Kouri walked through the crowd of people. _It's about time they fetched me_, she thought, dodging a man carrying a pile of boxes on his shoulders. She took a right turn and suddenly found herself at a dead end. Turning on her heels, she retraced her steps. She didn't get far, however.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice sounded to her right and she turned towards that direction. A man in ragged clothes and filthy hair emerged from the shadows. Every nerve and fiber in her body told her to run but the blade the man held, transfixed her.

"A fancy gel at this darkened place alone? How lucky does one get? Ye dinna look innocent like them others. In truth you look to be a hooker. Still, I'd take you." He let out a lecherous laugh and ogled at her.

Repelled, Kouri took a step back but another voice intruded.

"I willna be running away if I were you, lady, not that you look like a real lady." the voice sneered, "not 'til we all had our fill and I think we all will, considering you're real mouth-watering."

One by one, men emerged from the shadows and leered at her.

Kouri was incredulous. Twice in twelve hours? How many more attacks are there planned for her? Is this her punishment for running away? And where on earth is that Itachi?

The men were arguing amongst themselves on who's going to take her first. They came to a decision and it was the man with the blade who approached her. For every step he took towards her, she backed twice until her back touched the wall. They guffawed at her.

"Give us a good show," one of the spectators yelled. The others cheered the man with the blade on.

Kouri's ears rang with the noise and the man's rancid smell assaulted her nostrils. The man had her pinned to the wall with his body and his blade at her neck. With his free hand, he began to take liberties. Touching and squeezing anything that came into his reach.

Tears sprang forth her eyes and she felt herself withdraw from her body. Her senses start to numb and she stared vacantly at the space above her assailant's shoulder. She thought she let the blade cut through the skin of her throat but it fells so far away that she didn't mind it much. Only one thought raced through her mind. _I deserve this. I have been a very bad girl._

Kouri's attacker started tearing her clothes. In his haste, the edge of his knife cut the flesh of Kouri's throat. A drop of blood trickled down the blade and the man yelped in surprise at the sudden coldness of the steel. He let go of the girl and started to take a step back but was held fast. Looking down, he saw the ground—and his feet— covered with ice. He struggled and suddenly a large, pointed ice stalagmite rose from the ground and pierced the man's body leaving a trail of coldness in the man's face. Cold red blood rained down but before it reached Kouri, panes of ice appeared around her forming an icy wall, standing between her and the men.

More and more stalagmites broke through the ground and sliced through the bodies of those present in the alley. Blood splattered everywhere-from the ground to everything on the alley, staining the icy whiteness with the color of death. Cries of despair echoed throughout.


	9. Chapter 9

Tête-à-Tête

Miji: Oh, yeah! This is chapter 9. At long last… -sigh- gomen for the long wait. Now, here's Ho-oh. Hi Ho-oh!

Ho-oh: hello!

Miji: so what can you say about our progress so far?

Ho-oh: it sucks like sour milk and vinegar.

Miji: -looks down- oh…

Ho-oh: yeah! You got it right!

Miji: ok… -kicks Ho-oh away- oh yeah, and I mean it! Shoo! Stupid comment. Sheesh…. Ok… an overview of Chapie 9. Do forgive me if I give it a bit of dramatic flair. It may not be much on fighting but it still has the aftereffects of the former chapter.

Chapter 9:

Deidara swooped down to look at the weird glinting and shining mass that had covered the alley between two buildings. It's not that he's a naturally curious individual or anything but what he's fast approaching isn't what he'd usually see in any normal day.

Something sot out and he swerved, missing it by millimeters. He continued his descent but the same thing headed towards him and he dodged it. Turning around, he saw what the thing was and he wondered what sort of creature could create such rapidly growing -and attacking- pointed, tentacle-like, very sharp-edged shard of ice. He tried circling around the location but the ice tentacle kept n attacking him and he failed to get near to what he now had realized was ice. Jumping off the clay bird, he sent it to the tentacle, making the clay explode destroying the ice with its blast. Chips of ice rained down and a stray was blown past Deidara's cheek, drawing blood. He flinched at the unexpected sting and moved to evade other fragments.

When the air cleared, the blonde-haired person was standing on a rooftop white with snow. He was directly over the place he was trying to infiltrate earlier. It looked as if Kakuzo and Hidan went out on a killing spree. Mutilated bodies lay everywhere mostly having an iced stalagmite pierced through their midsection. The blood was fresh, cold but not frozen. At the center of the milieu, a polygon of ice could be seen. Deidara could barely make out an outline of a person. He reached out a hand to touch it. A sudden blast blew him out of the alleyway.

Itachi walked out of the bookshop confused. He couldn't find Kouri anywhere. _Baka onna_, he thought, _just wait 'til I find you and you'll find out just what hell's really like._ Taking a right turn, he heard a blast and saw a familiar figure sprawled on the sidewalked.

"Deidara?"

The figure stood up and faced him. "Oh, hello, yeah," he replied, dusting himself off.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I saw something glittery, yeah."

_Glittery? Could it be-?_

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, yeah," Deidara commented, correctly interpreting Itachi's line of thought.

"Problem is," the sharingan user said, entering the alley, "you're not me."

The extent of the destruction astounded him. True, he had seen murders or, should he say, homicides like this one, including his own work, but there was something different about this killing. Something… sad.

Ice crunched beneath his feet as he treaded forward, careful to avoid the giant stalagmites and bloody corpses. He came upon the ice polygon and peered through. The figure seemed familiar to him. Then, he realized it was her. Taking out his kunai, he started chipping the ice. Getting impatient, he did a set of seals and uttered, "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fire melted a hole on the ice and Itachi rushed in, picked her up and carried her away.

She could here a voice calling her name. It was a familiar one yet she couldn't seem to place it. Her eyelids were heavy but she strived to open them. When she did, déjà vu crept up to her, making her choke. It was like the first time. Those scarlet eyes staring down at her, drilling through her, reading her innermost thought and deepest desires, looking into her very soul, wanting her life, her blood. _He's gonna kill me_, she thought and she started to struggle but her body wouldn't cooperate. She was frozen on the spot with fear and panic.

_Your feeling of helplessness is your best friend, savage._ She had heard it from somewhere before but she couldn't place exactly were. A palm cupped her face and she flinched. She looked straight into the ice and she thought she saw something that was missing that first time, tenderness.

Itachi looked down at the girl, satisfied that she had woken up. It had been an hour and a half and he was beginning to lose hope.

"Ah! So the lady's awake, yeah," a voice intruded and the look was gone from the scarlet eyes. "Ohayo, or should I say, komban wa, onna, yeah."

Memories snapped back on Kouri's mind. The alley. The men. Quickly, she sat up and scooted away from the two until her back touched the t\runck of the tree. "Please don't hurt me," she begged, hugging herself.

The green eyes widened in surprise. "Daijobu, onna, yeah," he said reassuringly, "we wn't hurt you, yeah. At least I won't, yeah. Him maybe, but not me, yeah. Speaking of which," he turned to Itachi, "don't tell me, you'll hurt this very beautiful young lady here, yeah?"

Itachi's eyebrow shot up. "I'm neither that stupid nor desperate," he answered with his usual passive voice, walking up to Kouri and putting an Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders, his spare one. Leveling his face with her, he asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

Kouri panicked. Those eyes again.

"Kouri, answer me."

She blinked, remembering who he was, how she came to know him. "I-Itachi-kun?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's me and it's Itachi-sama for you. Now, tell me, why are your clothes tattered, why are there bruises on certain parts of your body, and," he lifted her heavy hair gently from her neck, "why is there a cut on your neck?"

Kouri just stared at him. Never in her short seventeen years of existence had a guy, or anyone else for that matter, been gentle with her. Her father had been aloof with her, her mother, cold, her classmates, indifferent, and the servants at their mansion, acting out of fear. Yet, somehow… somehow, this person with his blood-red eyes that has the capacity to make the faint-hearted shriek with just a stare, was gentle with her. A blush slowly crept up her face and she looked down.

Itachi wondered at her sudden shyness. In some way, he had come to think that shyness never had a place in her vocabulary. Putting two fingers under her chin, he made her look at him. "Tell me what happened in the alley, he ordered.

"I," she hesitated.

"You?" he prompted.

"I was attacked."

"By whom?"

"By men."

"Do you know them?"

She shook her head.

"What did they do?"

Silence.

"Hime?"

Silence, followed by a sob.

"Did they hurt you?"

A tear crept down her cheek, followed by another and another. Instinctively, Itachi gathered her in his arms and hugged her. She leaned against him and cried on his shoulder.

Rubbing her back, he murmured comforting words to her ear. Comforting words?! What was he doing?

_**his conscience is having a field day**_

_Shut up, you!_

_**In your face, Itachi-kun. crowing sweetly**_

_Don't call me by that name!_

_**What name, Itachi-kun?**_

_Urusai, yo!_

**_Well, don't mind me. Someone needs your _comforting _words._**

_growls_

_**How sweet.**_

The girl quieted.

"Daijobu ka?" the Uchiha asked.

"Hai," she replied with a sniff. "Did you… did you rescue me from there?"

He nodded. "Deidara was the one who found you."

"Deidara?" she asked, confused.

"That's me, yeah," said the green-eyed guy.

Kouri smiled faintly. "Konnichi wa, Deidara-san."

Deidara smiled widely as he stacked the firewood. "You must be Princess Kouri, yeah."

"It's Hime Kouri. Hime is my surname. It's not a title," she clarified. "By the way, how did you know my name?"

"Itachi-san told me while you were still asleep, yeah."

"Oh." Returning her gaze to Itachi who was still holding her, she asked, "How's the mission?"

"It went better than expected," he said tonelessly.

"And you are well, I am glad."

A strange expression passed Itachi's face and disappeared quickly. "Hai, I am well," he replied.

Her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied, blushing harder. "Can you," she said hesitantly.

"Can I what?"

"Can you please let go of me now?" she asked timidly.

Itachi blinked and let go of her. The Akatsuki robe he had put on her gaped open exposing one bare shoulder. He hastily righted the cloak and stood up. "I'll go find something we can eat," he said, heading to the trees. When he passed Deidara, he said, "Watch after her."

The other replied with a nod.

Itachi was not gone for five minutes when the bush at Kouri's right rustled. She looked at it warily and suddenly something shot out of it and headed towards Deidara. She tried to warn him but she was a bit too late. The thing, a puppet, she realized, rammed right at Deidara's stomach. Deidara grunted and pushed at the puppet with his right hand. Unexpectedly, something exploded at the puppet's face and it was thrown away, lying on the ground unmoving. Kouri approached Deidara, walking around the puppet cautiously.

"Deidara-san, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

The Akatsuki nodded. To the bush, he spoke, "Danna, look at what Itachi brought home, yeah!"

The bush rustled even more and what looked like a hunchback wearing a mask emerged. Kouri took a step back from the creature, swallowing her retort of being again referred to as an object. Instantly, Deidara was beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid, yeah. It's just Sasori-danna, yeah," he said, trying to sooth her but she took a couple of more steps backward and hid behind Deidara.

"Itachi brought home a weakling?" the genius puppeteer asked.

"She's not a weakling, danna, yeah," the clay master defended, "she's just scared coz you look like that, yeah. That hunch on your back and your mask do look weird, yeah."

A soft _hmph! _was heard and the creature sat on a boulder. "You said Itachi's here?"

"Hai," replied Deidara, "he just went to look for food, yeah."

Sasori nodded and looked at Kouri still hiding behind Deidara. "Hey, you," he called to her.

She peeked at him. "N-neh?"

"What's your name?"

"K-Kouri, Sa-Sasori-da-danna," she stuttered.

"You needn't call him danna, Kouri-san, yeah," Deidara said, butting in.

She looked at him doubtfully. "Doushite ne, Deidara-san?"

"Because, I won't like it," interrupted a familiar voice.

Kouri looked at Itachi who had mysteriously appeared beside her, a dead boar lying beside the stacked firewood.

"Komban wa, Sasori-san," Itachi greeted respectfully.

"You were out looking for food, Itachi?" the older ninja asked. When Itachi nodded, he continued, "Since when?"

Itachi's face held no expression. "Since now," he replied. When he turned around, he realized that Kouri had hidden behind his back. "What's wrong, onna?"

Kouri glanced at Sasori then down to the ground.

Reading her mind, Itachi looked at Sasori. "Will you please shed your costume?"

"This is no costume as you very well know," Sasori retorted.

"Neh, danna, yeah. Maybe you should take it off, yeah. You're scaring Kouri, yeah," piped Deidara.

In one movement, he obligingly took off his puppet and mask revealing his bright red hair and green eyes. "Well," he inquired tonelessly, glaring at his comrades, "satisfied?"

"You look better, yeah," Deidara said, nodding approvingly.

Itachi grunted.

Kouri slowly stepped out from behind Itachi. "Sasori-san?"

"Hm?"

"Komban wa. Sorry of my attitude earlier," she apologized, bowing low.

Sasori nodded. "I'm forgiving you not because I want to but because you are important to the whole group."

Kouri blinked in confusion. "What do you mean-"

"Ah! Kouri-san, danna talks in circles, yeah. If you try understanding whatever he says, you'll just end up getting a fierce headache, yeah," interrupted Deidara.

Sasori sent a glare to his partner of which Deidara ignored as he steered Kouri away to help him prepare the food.

"Why did you not tell her?" the puppeteer asked.

"How do you propose we do that without risking her running the other direction?" Itachi threw back, "Something like, oh and Kouri, the reason we're bothering with you is because your blood is charka and that a drop of it could make up for ten tailed beasts but for us to achieve that, we have to drain every cc of your blood from your body?" he paused. "Not likely."

Sasori looked hard at Itachi. "Is that your only reason?"


	10. Chapter 10

A Small Talk

Ok! Sorry for the very long wait… you know how it is… exams and summer. Well, I had had a vacation with my family and it took me away for quite some time. By the way, this is me, Hatake Miji, here again for some updates. reads through the former chapter and starts to cry typographical errors… can you believe it?! 

Kizashi: (interrupts) actually, yeah.

Argh! Away with you weird human(?) being! (punched Kizashi 1km away) Ok guys! We've got a bit of hint as to who Kouri really is. Doesn't Sasori just look adorable without his puppet? (sigh) and Deidara looks so kakoii-! 

Kakashi: (clears throat)

(laughs self-consciously) hi, Kakashi-kun! I'm just doing my reporting… 

Kakashi: you had better be.

(clears throat) back to the business at hand. Kouri has just met four of the nine members of the Akatsuki. The journey to the Akatsuki's hideout begins and she still has to meet the other esteemed members… so here, guys, is chapter 10. By the way, anyone here knows of the PC game, Defense of the Ancients? 

Chapter 10:

… _All there is? Of course it's all there is! What more could there be?_

_**Erm… how about: the little lady wriggling her way to your heart?**_

_Conscience, you really are a nuisance. Kouri is-_

_**Is what?**_

_Is just another experiment. One that could give more power to the Akatsuki if proved successful._

_**Oh… an experiment, huh?**_

_Yeah. And I kinda like your plan before._

_**I'm a genius and you know that.**_

_We are both geniuses._

Itachi looked at Kouri sleeping peacefully on the clay-mat inside the clay tent Deidara had made for her two days ago. The mission they were all sent to went without a hitch. The lass is now on her way to the hideout and the Akatsuki, on its way to being the strongest in the whole world. He glanced at two emerging shadows from the woods and he nodded to them in greeting.

Kouri stirred as a cold breeze found its way inside her makeshift tent. Opening an eye, she noted that it was still dark. She sat up and stretched languidly. The days with the Akatsuki had been quite enjoyable for her. Deidara was quite clever with his clay and sometimes makes figurines for her. Sasori-danna was not as scary as she first thought he was. In truth, he was just very quiet and solemn. Kisame's sarcastic attitude was not lost on her either, but she doesn't mind. She would sometimes bait him intentionally and they would argue the whole day. As for Itachi, well, he has been quiet, nothing new in that, though he has this uncanny ability to appear when one least expect him to.

She got up and folded her blanket. Looking down at the blue kimono Kisame had brought with him when he arrived to camp, she grimaced. She would never get use to such garments. The obi is cutting out her air passageway and the whole garment is heavy, forcing her to move about cautiously which tells so much about her. She had never, in her whole life, moved cautiously because of her clothing. Getting up, she went to the stream to freshen up. A silhouette of something large flashed on the other side of the bank and Kouri tensed. Slowly, she started to wash her face and at the same time observe for any more movements. She knows that Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki was somewhere near and would come at her first yell. Thankfully, nothing attacked her and she returned to the camp to help with the cooking.

A form emerged from the water up stream and it glared at a wolf. "She saw you," the form accused.

"It was on purpose," the wolf said trying to reassure the form, "to let her know that we are here."

"She doesn't remember us. You of all people should know that."

The wolf looked away. "Expect we'll report back?"

"Not yet. We should watch over her," the form said and the two disappeared into the woods.

"Kouri-hime, meet our other members, yeah," Deidara said as soon as Kouri emerged from her daily washing.

She blinked. "Nani? Dore?"

A tall, white haired man went to her and offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Hidan, honto," he introduced himself with a smile.

She smiled back shyly at the handsome man before her and shook his hand. "I'm Kouri."

Before Hidan could say anything, another tall guy went to her and introduced himself. "I am Kakuzo, the official treasurer of the Akatsuki. That kimono looks expensive. Was it yours?"

Kouri shook her head, taken aback. "Kisame brought this be-because my other clothes were ruined."

"Aha! I knew it! So that's why the money is lacking," Kakuzo said with a self-righteous air, "Kisame stole the money."

"It was issued by the leader, you stupid money-obsessed nin," Kisame yelled from the corner.

"Oh! In that case-"

Another figure appeared from the woods, effectively stopping Kakuzo's tirade.

"Zetsu, you're early," Sasori greeted.

"I am," the Venus Flytrap-look-alike ninja affirmed and looked at Kouri who as backing away. "So you're Kouri, huh?"

She nodded dumbly, overwhelmed by the number of Akatsuki members. Itachi appeared beside her and held her hand. "Let's go."

Kouri blinked. "To where?"

"Away from here, it's so noisy," Itachi said and pulled her out of camp.

She slowly followed Itachi, holding the lower part of her kimono on her hand so as not to trip on it. "Is your team's hideout far?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

He shook his head. "It's near. We'll be there day after tomorrow."

"Oh," she said looking down, "I am slowing you all down, am I not?"

Itachi looked down at her. "You are but it doesn't matter." _Because you're our mission,_ he added mentally.

"But, what if your leader got mad at you all because you tarried?"

He shook his head. "The leader could be quite understanding at times."

"Souka," she said though she still couldn't see it. From what she had heard from Kisame and Deidara, the leader was a very demanding man.

Itachi had stopped at a meadow.

"So," Kouri said sitting down at a rock, "do you have any family?"

He looked impassive. "Yes."

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

She looked immediately contrite. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I killed them."

"You don't have to blame yourself for their deaths."

He rolled his eyes heavenward. _What a thick-headed dumb person she is_, he thought. "I meant that literally," he said, driving his point home.

Kouri stared at him speechlessly and frowned. "That was not a funny joke. You couldn't have possibly killed your parents."

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

"Stop joking, Itachi."

"Ikani, and it's Itachi-sama."

Kouri nodded and looked at the trees on the far end of the meadow. Try as she might, she couldn't get a clear recollection of her family or her past. It was all so hazy and confusing that it all seemed unreal. Her hand unconsciously flew to her chest, and gasped.

Itachi looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Kouri looked confused. "I don't know. For a moment I thought I was wearing a necklace."

"You aren't," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," she replied. "I must've been imagining." She stood up and walked slowly to Itachi. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is being a ninja a talent or a skill?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. If it's a skill, I could learn it too, right?" she inquired a bit too hopefully.

Itachi looked at her expectant face. He tried imagining Kouri as a ninja and almost took a step back. With this lady as a ninja, who knows what will happen? Even the whole world might explode. Too much is her charka. If not trained right, she might become an adversary even the Akatsuki would fear.

"Well?" she asked, poking his side.

"A skill," he blurted out, surprised that she dared touch him. No one ever touched him and lived to tell the story, but with her, he was surprised that he doesn't mind. He told himself that it was because she was innocent and naïve. Never would he allow his emotions to overrule his actions.

"Honto ne?! Yappo!" She did a little jig.

Itachi's brow furrowed. "What are you so happy about?"

"When can we start?"

"Start?"

"Well, you did say that being a ninja is a skill, right?" she questioned, smiling up at him.

"Yeah." He didn't like the sound of this.

"And skills can be learned, right? Right?"

"Yeah." _She's up to something._

"So I can learn too?"

"Yeah." _Really up to something._

"And you'll teach me, right?" she asked in a honeyed tone, smiling sweetly.

Captivated by her voice, he replied, "Yeah- I mean, no. No, I will not teach you."

Kouri pouted. "Why ever not?"

"Because you're not destined to be a ninja," he replied, _but you're born to make one powerful ninja. Maybe more than one. _

"What does destiny have to do about anything?" she pouted even more.

He forced himself to focus anywhere but her mouth. "Destiny is everything."

"How come?"

"It is just as it is." This girl is starting to frustrate him. Something no one had accomplished for quite a long time.

His answer is aggravating her. "HOW COME?!"

A vein bulged in his forehead. "Because everything in this world is predestined," he replied impatiently.

Her logical mind started to work. "If everything is predestined, then what happened to free will? Humans have free will. We can do everything we ever wanted. So, if everything is predestined, how is it that we can make choices? And when we make choices we-"

His mouth interrupted her tirade. A chill went up her spine. Her knees felt weak so she leaned close to him for support. His lips felt deliciously warm and her arms slid unconsciously around his neck.

He only meant to stop her ranting but her unexpected yielding to his kiss snapped something inside of him. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip, requesting permission to enter. She opened her mouth and gasped when he slid his tongue inside. Slowly, lazily, he explored her mouth. Hesitant at first, she slowly responded. Itachi slowly backed her up against the tree and kissed her hungrily, slanting his mouth over hers again and again. Kouri moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues wage an erotic war. His hands slid up her waist and cupped her breasts. She gasped. He bent his head and kissed her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair and moaned.

A call interrupted the moment.

Itachi raise his head and reluctantly let go of her. Kouri looked thoroughly ravished. Her cheeks were flushed, hair undone, clothes askew and lips red and slightly bruised from his kiss. He smirked.

"ITACHI-KUN! KOURI-HIME! WHERE ARE YOU, YEAH?!"

Kouri blinked, waking from her trance. "Who-?"

"It's Deidara. Hayaku. Fix yourself, onna," Itachi said, straightening the kimono and securing the obi about her waist.

"H-hai," she replied, blushing brightly as she finger-combed her hair. She stole a quick glance at Itachi and saw that what had happened earlier seemed not to affect him at all. His cloak wasn't even creased. Well, neither was she. Affected, that is. Turning away, she broke off a tree branch and used it to secure her hair into what resembles a bun.

He was not completely unaffected as his expression had led her to think. He was affected, shaken, even. How could she affect him so?

Deidara emerged from the trees. "Hey, you two, yeah. Breakfast is ready, yeah. Sasori-danna said we'll be leaving in thirty minutes, yeah," he announced, oblivious to the fact that he was intruding. "See you back at camp, yeah." With these parting words, he disappeared the way he came.

Itachi looked at Kouri. "I-" he hesitated.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"We better go back," he finished lamely. He cannot bring himself to apologize. After all, there is nothing to be sorry about.

Kouri looked down. "Y-yes, you're right."

The two went back to camp in silence.

A/N: thanks so much for your reviews **crescent moon at midnight**, **Suko-chan**, **Hibiki-chan**, **iamNOTafangirl3221**, and **LittleAngel22493**. I am terribly sorry for the long wait. and, no, he didn't say that in front of her. Itachi said it to Sasori. anyhow, here's chapter 10. Enjoy! don't forget to R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Miji: it's time for another interview before I continue with the chapter 11. This time, please welcome, the clay master himself, Deidara!

Deidara: (waves) hello fans, yeah!!!!

Miji: (--)lll so, Deidara-kun, after you've read my story, what can you comment?

Deidara: I LOVE my part, yeah! Am I not just the greatest, yeah?! Those two can't move without me saying what and where, yeah. They're totally dependent on me, yeah. lol

Miji: (--)llll yes, I see. So they are… (turned to the speaker phone beside her) Itachi-san, what can you say about Deidara-kun's comment?

Itachi: (on the phone) … he's lying…

Deidara: I'm not, yeah!

Kouri: (shouting from the background) Deidara-kun!!!!! I miss you so much! I still have those clay earrings you gave me!

Deidara: I have a whole set made for you back at the hideout, yeah. I just finished it earlier today, yeah!

Kouri: you're the best, Deidara-kun!!!

Deidara: I know, yeah. Hear that, Itachi, yeah? Even Kouri agrees, yeah.

Itachi: … shut up…

Note: **Hijutsu** - Hijutsu techniques are special techniques limited to those who either came from a clan or is the only person that can perform it. Bloodline limits are considered Hijutsu techniques.

----

Chapter 11

They arrived at the hideout just as the sun was setting.

Itachi gently shrugged his shoulders to get Kouri's attention. When she didn't respond, he called her name. He was met with silence.

"She's asleep, yeah," Deidara said from behind Itachi.

"Oh," Itachi replied.

"She must've been really, really tired, yeah," the clay master surmised.

"She didn't do anything save hold on to Itachi's back," Kisame voiced out.

"She's a princess, you dope, yeah," Deidara threw back in Kouri's defense.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It has everything to do with everything, yeah!"

"You're getting redundant."

"Stop changing the subject, yeah."

"I am merely stating the obvious."

Kouri stirred. Itachi glared at the two. "Shut up, you two or she'll wake up."

"I'm just telling this shark that Kouri is a princess therefore she's delicate, yeah."

"Not all princesses are delicate," Kisame said.

"Kouri is, yeah."

"Is not!"

"Is too, yeah!"

Itachi sweat dropped.

"I am not delicate."

The two stopped arguing at the sound of Kouri's voice.

"But you are delicate, hime, yeah. You fell asleep on Itachi's back, yeah."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"So it means you're tired, yeah."

"I'm not tired. I'm merely bored."

"Lazy if you ask me," Kisame said offhandedly.

Kouri glared at Kisame. "I'm not lazy. It's just that you all run so fast-"

"Ah! Weak."

"That's it!" she said, sliding off Itachi's back and glaring at Kisame menacingly. "We're gonna have shark's fin for dinner."

"Bring it on."

Kouri was about to jump on Kisame but Itachi caught the back of her kimono. "Onna, yamero."

"He started it!" she defended.

Itachi just stared at Kouri who looked about to cry. He bent down and said in a loud whisper to her ear, "Don't bring yourself so low."

Kouri started to smile.

"I heard that," butted in the enraged Kisame. "Who's side are you on anyway, Itachi?"

Itachi's mouth quirked a bit. "For this argument? Hers."

Kouri's eyes sparkled. She took it as a sign that he'll teach her ninja skills.

Kisame scowled and retreated to his room.

"I see you all made it back here early."

Kouri jumped at the unfamiliar voice and looked around, searching for its source.

"It was an easy mission, Leader," Itachi spoke to the direction of the shadows. Kouri followed his gaze and saw someone wearing the same cloak as the others but his face was shrouded, covered, with shadows.

The Akatsuki leader nodded and looked intently at Kouri.

She felt uncomfortable under such close scrutiny and shifted uneasily. "Komban wa," she greeted him, flinching at the tremor in her voice. So this is Itachi's leader. He doesn't look that mean. Maybe it's the shadows.

The leader nodded yet again. "I hope my members haven't inconvenienced you, Kouri-hime."

She furiously shook her head. "Oh, no, sir. They have been more than kind. It is I who have inconvenienced them. I'm terribly sorry for barging in like this. You see, I don't know anyone here before I met Itachi-kun and the others. Come to think of it, I don't even know how I came to be here. I'm Hime Kouri, by the way. Hime is my surname, not a title. I'm clearly not a princess, so please don't call me one. In fact, if it's ok with you, I would like to stay here for a while. Until I find my own accommodations, that is. I know how to cook," she explained in a rush, half from fear of the leader and the other half, from being thrown out.

Silence followed her explanation. She had managed to leave everyone in the room speechlessly gaping at her. The leader managed to recover first.

"You're very welcome to stay for as long as you want. You don't really have to work here because each members have their missions to see to. But if you really insist, feel free to cook or clean or whatever it is that women do," he said. "Itachi, show her to her room."

Itachi bowed and held out a hand for her. "This way."

Kouri felt so giddy with happiness that she thanked the leader in three different languages. Itachi shook his head and led the chattering Kouri to her room.

"Your leader is a very kind man, Itachi-kun," she said, following Itachi to a room.

"I told you to call me Itachi-sama," he said monotonously.

She sat on the bed and shrugged his corrections away. "Anyway, what would you like for dinner, Itachi-kun?"

"Itachi-SAMA," he said, stressing the title. "It doesn't matter what you cook."

She twirled the ends of her hair around her finger. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Somewhere at the back of the cave. It's rarely used since everybody's busy with missions."

"Then let's go use it," she said, standing up.

"Aren't you going to clean up or change clothes?"

She shook her head. "This is my only clothing, as you very well know."

"There as some shirts and shorts in the closet."

"Oh. I'll change then."

He nodded and went out the room.

Kouri locked the door and opened the closet. Shirts hung from their hangers. All of which were identical to the netted shirt Itachi wore inside his cloak and entirely too big for her. Frowning, she attacked the folded garments at the bottom of the closet. After rummaging for a while, she finally found something that she thought would fit her. It was a dark blue shirt with a drawing of some sort of a fan at the back. She fitted it and found out it's a bit loose and long so she folded and tied the ends above her waist, just below her bosom. Taking out her own skirt, she slipped into it. She had mended it during their travel and it looked almost as good as new. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she smiled and braided her hair. _It's nice to have a roof over my head again_, she thought, _though it be earth._

Satisfied, she donned her clogs and opened the door. When she met Itachi's gaze, she thought she saw something flicker in its scarlet depths.

"Well?" she asked.

He shrugged his answer and turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked a spiral-faced man who was bending over something in the kitchen table.

"Tobi is preparing dinner, Itachi-san," he replied. "Because Tobi is-"

"A good boy," Itachi finished dully. "We know."

Tobi put the sliced carrots- that's what he was so busy about, cutting up carrots- into a pan with boiling water.

Kouri approached Tobi. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Sweet and sour fish," he replied with a smile. "Hello, I'm Tobi. It's nice to meet Itachi's girlfriend. He's got good taste. Right, Itachi-san?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "She is not my girlfriend."

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend, Itachi-kun," she said at the same time.

"And she's calling you Itachi-KUN. This is so sweet," Tobi gushed as he finished preparing dinner.

Itachi sighed. "Tobi, listen up. This is Kouri. Hime Kouri. She is _not_ my girlfriend. Kouri, this is Tobi."

"Nice to meet you, Kouri-hime," Tobi said enthusiastically shaking Kouri's hand. "I know Itachi-san's just kidding. You, obviously, are his girlfriend."

Kouri blushed slightly at Tobi's words. "You're wrong, Tobi. There's nothing going on between me and Itachi-kun."

"Sure," Tobi countered in an I-don't-believe-you tone.

She pouted and took out some plates and utensils. Walking to the dining table, she set the eating utensils. Tobi's innocent remarks unsettled her. There is absolutely noting, nothing, between her and Itachi, right? No matter what had happened between the the day before. Even if there is, it would still be impossible. Itachi's a ninja with numerous dangerous missions. And she's just a person with a doubtful, hazy past. He doesn't need her in his life. She'll just complicate it and a ninja's life is complicated enough.

"Wow. Mom's preparing dinner," Kisame said sarcastically, taking a seat. "Good eve, mom."

Kouri narrowed her eyes and grabbed a towel and placed it on Kisame's neck like a bib. "Good evening to you too, Chibi-kun," she replied sweetly. "Would you like me to feed you?"

Kisame grinned his shark teeth. "Yes, mom." He'll have her enslaved by the end of the week.

_I'll have you yet, piranha-face._ Taking a spoonful of food, she shoved it roughly into Kisame's mouth. "Would you like some more, Chibi-kun?" she asked in a honeyed tone, holding up another overflowing spoonful of food.

Kisame choked on the food and shook his head furiously. "No," he sputtered. "No more."

Kouri grinned as she sat down between Itachi and Deidara. "Glad we agree."

"I told you not to anger the princess, yeah," Deidara said as he attacked his food.

Kisame scowled. "Whatever."

Soon after dinner, Kouri managed to convince everyone that she'll be fine washing the dishes. Deidara was the very last one to leave.

"Hime, you really don't have to do this, yeah. You're a princess, yeah."

Kouri smiled at the clay master. "Deidara-san, I said, I am fine, _yeah_. Now, you may go out and go about your missions, _yeah_."

"I don't have missions, yeah. It's late at night, yeah. And please stop mimicking my expression, yeah."

"It's very addicting, _yeah_. You, yourself should know, _yeah_," she replied and started gathering the dishes.

"I am still not going, yeah," he said stubbornly, helping Kouri with the dishes.

"You're really stubborn, Deidara-san," Kouri said with a sigh. "This is an order, go _now_!"

Deidara straightened and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, hime, yeah," he said and went out.

Kouri smiled and shook her head as she washed the dishes. When she was done, she straightened the kitchen and went out to the receiving room. Everyone had retired for the night and she was the only one still awake. Deciding she needed a breath of fresh air, Kouri stepped outside the cave. The stars were out and twinkling in the heavens that night. Sitting on a rock, she identified the different constellations.

"Orion, Virgo, Libra, Great Dipper, Little Dipper- hello, north star!- Leo…"

She was so immersed on the constellations that she jumped when a drop of water fell on her nose. She smiled. The water felt very familiar and comforting. She touched a finger to the drop and it instantly solidified. Taking a closer look at it, she drew an imaginary chain around it and blinked in surprise when crystals formed from the mist in the air in the exact place where she passed her finger until she had a necklace dangling at the edge of her finger.

"Nice necklace."

Kouri jumped at the voice and turned to find Itachi standing only a few inches behind her. "Don't you ever make a slight noise when you move?" she asked, trying to calm her thundering heartbeat.

"If I make the slightest noise, I'd be dead by now," he replied tonelessly.

"Was your work that dangerous?"

"Not was. Is."

"Oh."

"How'd you make that necklace anyway?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I… don't know. I just… did," she answered, handing the necklace to Itachi.

He flinched slightly at the coldness of the necklace. It didn't just look to be made of ice, it _is_ ice. "Kouri."

She looked at him. "Hai?"

"We better get inside now, else you'll catch cold."

Kouri smiled up at him. "You think so?"

He fingered the necklace and put it around Kouri's neck. "Yes," he said, letting his fingers linger a bit on her soft satiny skin. He was surprised when she met him out of his room wearing the traditional Uchiha clothing. _His_ traditional Uchiha clothing. Up until now, he had avoided looking at those clothes, intent on leaving his past behind. After all, they were all weaklings, too worried about morality to take full advantage of their hijutsu.

"Itachi-kun?"

He looked down at Kouri. "Hm?"

"Will you teach me ninja tricks?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. "Because, hime, you're going to be very busy."

Kouri blinked. "Busy?" she asked, blushing lightly at Itachi's tone of voice. Unbidden, the memory of what happened the day before assaulted her and she looked down, avoiding Itachi's gaze.

"Yes," he replied, leaning down and licking her earlobe.

Kouri trembled. "I… I don't think we should be doing this."

"I think we should," he countered, putting his arms around her.

She blushed as she felt him against her. Itachi smirked as he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to his room.

----

A/N: guys, sorry about the hanging ending┘ thanks for supporting my ff.

Zash: Why did you hang it?!

A/N: because… no, I'd better not ruin my apology with an explanation. One by one. Thanks to Suko-chan, Hibiki-chan, Aeris Leonheart, and LittleAngel22493.


	12. Chapter 12

Kizashi: (monotone voice) ...hello... I'll be taking over the hosting for a while... please welcome the Copy Ninja, Kakashi... hello, Kakashi.

Kakashi: (put down the book) hello, Kizashi.

Kizashi: (monotone) so, how was the story?

Kakashi: it was sooo good! The heroine managed to-

Kizashi: (monotone) let me remind you that we're talking about this story, not the book.

Kakashi: oh... well, I don't like hanging endings...

Kizashi: (monotone) it's ok... Miji is nowhere in the premises...

Kakashi: ok. I don't like the hanging ending. I'd better teach Miji some tricks.

Kizashi: (blinks)

Kakashi: (disappears)

Kizashi: ...ok... and that concludes our interview... Miji... ON WITH THE STORY!

A/N: ok... sorry for the late update. I was very busy and had a hard time finding time to write this chapter. Exams keep on popping everywhere, 'til I think my eyes would cross. Disclaimer: the lyrics in this chapter is from the band, My Chemical Romance

Chapter 12

Kouri skipped about at the stone steps Deidara made for her outside the hideout. She had found a cozy little cave behind a waterfall, which she was sure no one knew about, some afternoons before. However, she didn't tell any of her current housemates of this.

She had been with the Akatsuki for almost one week but it felt as if it had been forever. First thing in the morning, she cooked breakfast, argued with Kisame over the state of the food- which was perfect, by the way-, cleaned after everybody's mess -especially after Deidara's and Tobi's-, dusted the whole hideout, and cooked lunch, which she shared with Pien and a female who never gave her name.

Morning after she had arrived, she opened the entrance to the outside and was surprised to see the river between her and the forest. Despondent, she contended herself on keeping house -or cave, as was more apt- but as days passed by, she grew bored and restless. She would roam aimlessly in the forest for hours until Deidara noticed her aimless wandering, thus, the stones. The nights were spent making love with Itachi. She couldn't be any happier.

It was Saturday and she had gathered some fruits for that fruit salad she planned on making for dinner. Humming softly, she slipped inside the cave. She made her way to the kitchen. On her way, she passed by a room which she assumed was the leader's, Pien--as he had insisted she call him, office. He wouldn't let her clean it, so she believed that it might have consisted of confidential files. When she was parallel with the room, she overheard Pien and Itachi's voice.

"Congratulations, Itachi. You made a good job in keeping her busy."

"Just doing my job."

"The leech machine's finally finished. By eight this evening, we would have her blood."

Itachi grunted.

"He will be ecstatic to know the Akatsuki will be the most powerful of all. Keep her happy Itachi. We can't afford to have her blood freeze like that first time."

"Hai."

Kouri dropped the basket she was carrying. They were talking about her. She knew it. Drain her of blood? They meant to kill her. She had to get away. And for Itachi... she realized, she was nothing but a job to be done.

The door opened and she came face to face with Itachi.

Acting as if she just arrived that second, she smiled. "Hello, Itachi-kun."

Itachi had long given up trying to make her address him as Itachi-sama. "Hello to you, too, Kouri," he said, returning her smile. "What happened to your basket?"

"Oh," she shrugged, picking up the fruits from the floor and returning it to the basket, "I tripped and dropped it."

Itachi helped her pick the fruits from the floor. "So, what's for dinner?" Somehow, he had begun to look forward to dinner since the food always tasted divine. Heck, the whole Akatsuki had been looking forward to every meal cooked by this lady. They'll surely miss her tomorrow. No more nighttime trysts for him either.

"Ham, the one that Dei-kun brought home last night, and fruit salad," she replied, striving for a sense of normality--at least on her part.

"Can I help with the preparation?" he asked amiably.

Kouri fought the urge to blink up at him. He never had offered to help her before, but then, they're about to kill her, so why not placate the victim? As if by their own accord, lines of a song filtered into her mind. _Well they encourage your complete cooperation/ Send you roses when they think you need to smile..._ "Sure," she replied. "You can mix the salad."

"Great." He knew she heard them. Knew she was on the other side of the door even before the leader congratulated him. Why, then, is she not raving mad? Had she resigned herself to her fate? He studied her profile as she led the way to the kitchen/dinning room. Her hair shone in the light of the torches and he wished he could see her face. Hell, he wanted to see her face every day, every hour, every minute, every second. She had somehow wormed her way into his heart in the entire week they were together. But it must not be, _they_ must not be--are not allowed to be. His loyalty is with the Akatsuki, had been and always will be.

She struggled to maintain her composure. Having Itachi help her with dinner doesn't help a bit. She was still shocked. How could he... after all those times... had those times they had been together meant nothing to him? She had given him everything, all of her, body, soul, and heart. Damn him. Damn _her_. How could she be so _blind_?! Taking a deep calming breath to keep her tears at bay, she laid the ingredients for their dinner on the table and set about slicing the ham.

He saw her take that single deep breath and marveled at her control. It almost rivaled his own. Cutting the fruits for the salad, he let his eyes wander over her. The Akatsuki cloak, which the whole Akatsuki had unanimously agreed to give her, fitted her well. He knew beneath it, she had kindly refused their request to wear the standard shirt and pants. Instead, she had sewn together the white cloth she found in the one vacant room in the house--Orochimaru's room, to be more precise--and made it into a halter-top, which stopped just an inch above her belly button and a short skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. She wore them with her clogs. Overall, she presented quite a sight. If they had half a mind to bring her to battle, he was sure the shinobis they're fighting with would salivate first. The thought made him clench the knife tightly. _Yeah, right_, he thought, _they'll die before their saliva even touched the ground._ Somehow, he couldn't bear the thought of having other men ogle at her. _Glance and die._

Kouri set the ham on the skillet. _How could something so wrong feel so... right?_ She sighed mentally, accepting a fact that had ruled her existence in this hideout. She loved Itachi. It was that simple. Or was it? She can't just let them kill her. In love or not, she had to escape. Placing the fried ham on a plate, she went to Itachi and hugged him from behind.

"Hm?" he asked, dicing the apples.

She buried her face on his back and hugged him tight. "I'm going out for a while," she said, her voice muffled.

"Ok." He knew she's dying to wail her anguish and almost pitied her. Almost, because he shouldn't feel such weak feelings as pity.

She almost wept with relief when she heard his permission. Letting go of Itachi, she slowly made her way to the cave entrance. _And if you say goodbye today.. I'd ask you to be true... coz the hardest part of this is leaving you... _On her way, she bumped into Deidara.

"Hime! Where are you going, yeah?" he asked.

She arranged her face into a look of innocent cheerfulness. "I want to look at the stars."

Her answer tugged at his heartstrings. He almost want to barge into the leader's office and demand that he let Kouri go. Almost. He can't compromise the plan. "Yeah. I forgot, you're princess of the stars, aren't you?" he teased.

She faked a giggle. "Maybe." _I can't believe you're a monster, too, Dei-kun. You're my best friend._

Stepping out of the cave, she strode on the stepping-stones and went to the waterfalls. So this is why Itachi never taught her how to run like the whole Akatsuki did. They didn't want her to run away. Well, she'll show them. What kind of creatures are they? Drinkers of blood. They're not vampires, that she could be sure. She'd kiss Itachi millions of times to know if he was hiding fangs. Are they cannibals then? The thought made her shudder. She'd actually fallen in love with a cannibal. How pathetic. Gathering the clothes she had hidden on her secret cave--she hid it there so that she wouldn't have to dress in the open--, she started walking away from the hideout.

* * *

She had been gone for over an hour.

Itachi paced the length of the living room.

"She's not yet back, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Itachi shook his head.

"Seriously, let's go after her," piped Hidan from his place in the couch.

"I agree," supported Sasori.

Deidara nodded. "For once, I go by Sasori-danna, yeah. We should go and find her. The leader will be angry if he found out that a mere girl hoodwinked the whole Akatsuki, yeah."

Itachi nodded. "Is Zetsu back from his mission yet?"

Kakuzo shook his head.

"Let's go out then," Itachi decided. "She can't have gone far. I mean, she's just walking."

The others looked doubtful. "What if she used that technique she pulled out on the alley, yeah?" asked Deidara, fingering his cheek where the shard of glass had cut him. It has healed but the memory of it remained.

"She's a time bomb waiting to happen," Sasori said.

"We'll just bring her back," stated Itachi dully.

"You said, yourself, that she heard you and the leader talking. What made you think she wouldn't try to run away?" Kisame wondered aloud.

Itachi scowled. "Let's just find her, okay?"

Unanimously, the group went out looking for Kouri. All except Tobi whom they managed to convince to stay and cover for them.

They separated, each going with his partner, all six covering every direction humanely possible.

Itachi and Kisame poked around the falls. Just as they were about 5 meters from the hidden cave, a tidal wave suddenly assaulted them.

Hidan and Kakuzo went to the western part of the forest. A rustle of leaves caught their attention and three huge wolves jumped on them.

Kouri could hear Deidara following her. They must've found her footprints. She tried stepping on stones but sometimes she'd accidentally step on the soft ground and leave an indention. Scooting quietly under a huge outcrop of rock, she held her breath and concentrated on keeping her breathing slow and soft so that they wouldn't hear her. She closed her eyes and imagined she was invisible. _Please don't let them find me..._

Deidara thought he hear a rustle of clothing so he separated from Sasori. Slowly, he made his way to the source. A huge rock that clung into the earth so it formed a 60degree angle from the ground. Stopping in front of it, he pushed aside the vines and looked around.

Sasori saw his partner poke around under a rock. "Found her?" he asked.

Deidara straightened. "No, she's not here," he replied.

"Let's go, then. We have to find her before the leader finds out."

"Okay," the clay master answered and followed his partner.

Kouri sagged with relief. Deidara had practically looked into her eyes when he poked his head through the bushes. She made a mental note to thank him. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, she gasped when she saw her bag dangling in mid-air. She squinted at the place where her hand was supposed to be and saw only the bushes that covered the hole from the outside. So Deidara really didn't see her. Jumping to her feet, she ran out of the rock. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Tired, she slept under a tree.

Her dreams tormented her. She kept seeing her former housemates leering at her with blood dripping from their mouths. They were passing around jugs of blood. Her blood. She could see death all around her. Beside her were rotting corpses, dry from being drained of their lifeblood.

She woke up feeling drained and even more tired than she had been when she slept. Getting up slowly, she moved on. Slowly, her surroundings started looking familiar. She recognized the places where they had camped and realized that they were close together. Her brow furrowed into a frown. _Is this some kind of a joke?_ she thought. Then the answer hit her. They wanted her to think that they'd taken her in a very far place. _How apt_, she thought ironically.

A gate loomed before her. There were two guards posted. They looked at her as she passed by them. She saw one enter the gate behind her and talk to another person and she saw the latter follow her. She made some sharp turns and doubled up on some shops. When she saw him still following her, she broke into a run. She turned right, left, middle road of a fork, right, and right again, left. Suddenly, she found herself in a market place. People were immersed in buying and she weaved through them, hoping to lose her pursuer in the crowd. Looking back to check if she was still being followed, she suddenly collided with someone. The person's basket fell and Kouri suddenly felt contrite.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, putting back the spilled fruits and vegetables into the person's basket.

The person--lady--laughed good naturedly and got her basket from the ground. "It's okay," she said, "I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm still sorry," repeated the distraught Kouri. "Someone was following me."

The lady blinked. "Following you?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Do you think they're still following you?"

Kouri looked around and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Slowly, Kouri nodded. "I just arrived today."

"Will you join me for breakfast?" the kind lady requested. "I woke up early to go to the market and I'm afraid I missed my morning meal."

Kouri looked uncertain. "I don't want to be a bother--" Her stomach growled, interrupting her polite no-thank-you and she looked down, embarrassed.

The lady smiled. "I think your stomach just said yes. Come on, I won't accept no for an answer."

Kouri slowly followed the lady to a nearby restaurant where she, the lady, ordered a heavy breakfast for the both of them.

"I'm Miji, by the way," the lady said, after ordering their food.

"I'm... Kouri," she said hesitantly, feeling rumpled and unkept across her brunette host who was wearing a dark blue kimono with a white obi and looking as fresh as day.

"Hm... Kouri... what a nice name. So tell me, Kouri, why do you think is someone following you?"

She shrugged. "When I entered the gate, one of the guards talked to a guy inside the gate and he was following me ever since."

_Of course they're following you_, Miji thought, looking at her new friend's tattered clothes, _everyone with that cloak is closely being followed. "_Describe to me this person who was following you."

Kouri was thoughtful for a moment. "Well... he was wearing some sort of green vest over a black shirt and blue pants... oh! and he has a scar that ran horizontally across his nose."

Miji laughed.

The former Akatsuki's unknowing captive, blinked. "Did I say something funny?" she asked.

Miji shook her head. "Nothing, really." Looking toward the back of the shop, she said, "Iruka, your ninja skills are getting rusty. Your quarry actually saw you."

The said ninja emerged from the door of the shop's kitchen. "Oh? I thought I was well hidden."

Kouri gasped and stood up. Miji smiled at Kouri. "Calm down, Kouri-san. Iruka didn't mean to frighten you. Iruka, tell her why you're following her."

"Well," Iruka said, taking a seat beside MIji, "she was wearing the Akatsuki's cloak and Godaime issued a look-out for the Akatsuki."

Kouri slowly sat down. "You--you know the Akatsuki?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"Every ninja in Konoha now does, Kouri," Miji said, leveling her a look. "How did _you_ know the Akatsuki?"

"I... I was with them for a... for a week..."

Iruka gaped at Kouri. Miji shot him a look and turned to Kouri. She was about to speak when a new voice interrupted her.

"Miji! What are you doing here? I thought we were gonna have breakfast at the Ichiraku."

Miji sighed. "That would be my husband." Turning to the new comer, she said, "Hello, husband."

Kouri also turned to the intruder and was shocked. "Kakashi-niisan?!"

Kakashi displaced Iruka from beside Miji and sat down at the empty space. "If it isn't Kouri. Ohayo, what brings you back to Konoha?"

Iruka, looking rattled, sat beside Kouri. "Well I..."

"She was running away from the Akatsuki," Miji piped in.

"Oh?" he asked, looking from his wife to Kouri who looked surprised.

"How'd you know I was running away from them?" she asked, shocked.

"Honey, everyone's running away from them. Except, maybe, Naruto who wants to go after them," answered Miji.

Kouri looked down, agreeing with Miji. "They're monsters," she mumbled.

The three looked at her.

"Come again?" requested Kakashi.

"Nothing," she dismissed.

"Why did you say they're monsters?" prompted Iruka.

Kouri fisted her hands as tears started to fall. "Coz they wanted to drain me of blood, that's why!"

Miji handed Kouri a handkerchief. "I'm sorry."

Her pity only made Kouri cry harder. All the hurt and betrayal she had bottled night before, found their way out and tore into her like a knife. Her mind kept replaying a certain song, which only added into her anguish.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_

_I can't control myself because I don't know how_

_And they love me for it, honestly, I'll be here for a while_

_So give them blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blood_

_Grab a glass coz there is going to be a flood_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurney_

_They can fix you proper with a bit of luck_

_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so_

_But it's really quite alarming coz I'm such an awful f...ck_

_I gave you blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_I gave you all that you can drink but it has never been enough_

_I gave you blood, blood, blood_

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love._

* * *

A/N: whooo!!!! MCR! hehe. Sorry, I got carried away. so sorry for the very late update. I was so very busy these days. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please! 


	13. Chapter 13

Miji: hi, guys! I'm back. Thank you so much Kizashi for taking over while I was gone.

Kizashi: …

Miji: ok. Recap… reads the chap oh! I'm here… good!

Minna: sweatdrop

Miji: I was hoping we could have Kouri to interview right now but she's kinda busy back at her holding so we will have to go on straight with the story…

Chapter 13

A baby's wail dominated the delivery room as Tsunade successfully held up a squalling baby by the feet.

"It's a boy!" she announced enthusiastically.

Breathless and weak from the labor she had gone through, Kouri managed a quivering smile as she gazed with something akin to awe at the infant Konoha's Godaime Hokage was wrapping in a sterile linen cloth. _He's beautiful_, she thought. _He looks so much like his dad. _The idea went through her like a knife and she couldn't help but cry. When Tsunade handed the baby to her, Kouri cried harder.

Miji entered the room with Kakashi and sat on the chair by Kouri's bedside. "Kouri, I'm so sorry we arrived late but you didn't tell us you were already having contractions this morning. Otherwise, we would have stayed with you," said Hatake Miji as she held Kouri's hand.

"It's… it's ok… I knew Kakashi-niisan had missions today and you have home visits to do to that underprivileged community," Kouri responded weakly, trying hard to control her tears.

Kakashi looked down at the new-born. "You know, Kouri, he has his father's looks."

Kouri sniffed. "Hai," she said sadly.

Miji frowned at her despondent tone. Kouri had been with her and Kakashi ever since that day that they bumped into each other at the market. She was the sister Miji never had. "Kouri," she said, gently squeezing Kouri's hand to get her attention. "What are you going to name him?"

The new mother sniffed tearfully and thought for a moment. "Kizashi."

The baby seemed to nod, as if in agreement with his mother.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "You're gonna name your son Kizashi?"

"Shouldn't you rethink your decision, Kouri-chan?" Miji asked cautiously. "I mean, could you think of any other name but 'omen'?"

"Honestly?" Kouri asked back.

Miji nodded. "Hai."

"No."

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "For someone crying, you're not funny, Kouri."

Tsunade stepped in, interrupting the discussion. "We'll be moving Kouri now to her own private suite," she said.

Miji stood up and bowed to the Hokage. "Hai. We'll head back home and get some things for Kouri and be back here in no time."

Kakashi followed suit and patted Kouri's shoulder. "I think Kiz..ashi," he choked, "will grow up to be a genius, like his father."

Kouri nodded. "That's the idea."

_What a scary idea_, Kakashi thought.

* * *

Kizashi was a cute, adorable baby boy who loved to smile and laugh at anyone who cuddled him. He never gives his mother, Kouri, headaches. In fact, he is the sole reason for her laughter. During those dark, lonely nights when Kouri couldn't help but remember Itachi, little Kizashi would wake up and distract her. It was almost as if, the baby was consoling her at her loneliness. 

Kouri still loved Itachi, deeply. There wasn't a day that would pass when his face would shimmer into her memory and invoke feelings, which were best forgotten. As much as she loved him, though, she still couldn't believe that he would take part in plotting to kill her, though others will most vehemently disagree with her.

She had heard from Miji how the Uchiha clan met its ghastly end and how it was Itachi who had done it. Such violence is beyond her. She couldn't imagine killing her beloved son for power. Surely, Itachi was set up? Surely, it wasn't his fault? Right?

How could someone who had held her close and made love to her tenderly do such horrible things? It's just too hard to understand.

"Kouri-san? Kouri-san! Earth to Kouri!"

Kouri blinked and looked at Kakashi distractedly. "Neh? Gomen. I was thinking."

"Too deeply, I think," he said thoughtfully. "You should go and take a walk."

Kouri scowled and looked out the window. "I don't want to."

"It's such a beautiful day to stay indoors," he said, leaning against the wall of the nursery. "Miji said you should go out more and I agree. You look as pale as a ghost."

Kouri sighed. "Gomen, niisan. I'm just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You've been 'not in the mood' for the past ten months. Your nee-san and I are worried about you. It's a good thing that Kizashi came out healthy. Look, why don't you go and bring Kizashi along. I'm sure he would appreciate the scenery, even if you don't"

She sighed again. "Oh, alright. But I'm doing this for Kizashi and not because you dragged me into it. Where's neesan, by the way?"

"On a mission. She'll be back maybe later today."

Kouri nodded and picked up Kizashi. "I'll be going now."

"Enjoy."

Kouri stepped out and shook her head, smiling. The Hatakes had adopted her like family. Not that she wasn't doing her part; since Kakashi and Miji are always busy, she had taken it into herself to be in-charge of all household chores. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, you name it, she does it. Frankly, it wasn't so different from her time with the Akatsuki. She's still in someone's debt and she still couldn't remember her past.

Walking down the street, she took in the buildings that rose around her. It has been a long time since she had socialized. Ever since the Akatsuki… She shook her head forcefully. She has to forget them. This time is for her and her son to start anew. Thankfully, her son's father is not included on her new life. Now why does that make her sad?

"Oi, Kouri-neesan!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kouri looked around. "Dare?"

Naruto stepped into her line of vision. He was with a dark-haired girl who was blushing. "Taking a walk?"

Kouri nodded and adjusted Kizashi in her arms.

"Hinata-chan," he said, looking at the girl with him. "I don't think you have been formally introduced to Kouri-niisan."

Hinata shook her head and looked curiously at the bundle in Kouri's arm.

"Hinata-chan, this is Kouri-neesan. Kouri-neesan, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, introducing each one.

Kouri smiled. "Glad to meet you Hinata-san."

Hinata smiled. "Glad to meet you, too," Hinata replied. "What's that in your arms?"

"Oh, this? He's my son, Kizashi," Kouri proudly said, pulling back the side of the blanket that had been covering half of Kizashi's face.

"Ooooh… He's so kawaii!" Hinata gushed. "And so adorable!" HInata took one of Kizashi's hands and Kizashi instantly held her finger in a tight grip. "He's a strong baby. And you're really, really strong aren't you?" she cooed at the baby. "Is he an Uchiha?" she asked, noticing that the baby had prominent Uchiha features.

Kouri hesitated.

"Well, Kouri-neesan?" Hinata pressed. "Is he an Uchiha? Is he related to Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kouri was dumbstruck. She doesn't know what to say to the girl. It was all too close to home that she wanted to cry. And who is this Sasuke, anyway?

Naruto looked uncomfortable. Kouri's situation had been explained to him as part of his S-rank mission. "Um, Hinata-chan, I think Kouri-neesan needs some time alone."

"But—"

"Hinata-chan. Please."

Hinata sighed and smiled at Kouri. "We'll see you later, neesan."

Kouri watched as the two walked away. Too shaken than she cared to admit, she turned around and started walking. She didn't care where her legs take her. As long as it's far away from people who knew the Uchihas.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki hideout, Hidan was silently praying when Kakuzo barged into his room. 

"WTF?!"

"You wouldn't believe what information I have! Itachi-san would pay me billions!" Kakuzo said proudly.

Hidan was incensed. "You interrupted my prayer just so you could fucking gloat about your shit of an information, seriously?!"

Kakuzo grinned. "It's not just an information. It's THE information."

Tobi tromped inside. "Information? Can I hear? Can I? Can I?"

"No, Tobi, this information is not for you."

"Then for who?" Tobi asked with a pout.

"It's for Itachi, dude," Hidan interrupted. "Since it's for Itachi, why don't you bring that shit to him and leave me in peace, seriously?"

"I'll call Itachi-san!" Tobi announced gleefully and bounced out of the room. Kakuzo followed him grinning broadly beneath his mask.

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san!" Tobi yelled all the way to Itachi's room.

Itachi sighed as he heard Tobi's yell. All he wanted was a little quiet and yet no one seems to care. Opening the door, he faced a bubbly Tobi and a smirking Kakuzo. "What?" he asked irritably.

_Geez,_ thought Kakuzo, _ever since Kouri left, Itachi was always irritable._ "I am here to give you information," he announced.

"What?" he asked again, even more irritably this time.

"It's not free. I want 1billion yen for this."

"Whatever."

Kakuzo almost blinked but then, he remembered that the Uchihas are filthy rich. More so now that there are only a few of them alive. Thanks to the man before him. "Ok." Leaning towards Itachi, Kakuzo whispered the information to him. Straightening, Kakuzo watched for Itachi's expression closely. It is what he had expected, Itachi looked impassive. "Payment," he said, holding out his hand.

Itachi gave Kakuzo the check and slammed the door on his face.

Deidara looked up from the statue he's been doing. "What was that for, yeah?"

Kakuzo shrugged. "Just Itachi."

Kisame walked out from the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner. "Who slammed the door?"

"Itachi, yeah."

Kisame's jaw dropped. "Itachi slammed a door?"

"Obviously, yeah."

"Why?"

"I just gave him information," Kakuzo said nonchalantly.

In a blink of an eye, Kisame was in front of Kakuzo, holding the latter up by his cloak. "What did you tell him?"

Kakuzo shrugged. "That will cost you 500million yen."

"What are you, crazy? I will never pay you that much for information!"

"I will!" Tobi piped in and handed Kakuzo a check of one thousand million yen. "I will treat you, Kisame!"

"Hmph. Spit it out, Kakuzo!" Kisame yelled at Kakuzo's face.

Pocketing the two checks he had been given that day, Kakuzo said, "Kouri had given birth to a baby boy one month ago."

"Aw… one month ago? That's old news," Tobi said with a scowl.

Kisame dropped Kakuzo on his rear. "No wonder Itachi slammed the door."

"Honto, un?!" Deidara asked, appearing behind Kakuzo. "Wow! Kouri-hime is a mother!"

"Kouri is a what?!" formerly unnamed member, Konan, asked incredulously from her place in the couch.

"Kouri is pregnant, yeah," Deidara repeated.

"IYA!!!" Konan yelled in denial. "How could she do this to me?!"

Tobi looked confused. "Why is Konan upset, sempai?"

"I don't know… yeah," Deidara replied.

"PAIN!" Konan shouted and stomped out of the living room.

Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzo exchanged looks.

"Pain and Konan," Kisame said.

"Sitting on a tree," Kakuzo continued.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, yeah," added Deidara in a singsong voice.

Tobi looked really, really confused. "What's K-I-S-S-I-N-G, sempai?"

"It's kissing, you idiot," admonished Sasori who just entered the living room.

"What's kissing?" Tobi persisted.

"It's what Orochimaru did to Itachi before he left the Akatsuki," Sasori said in a nonchalant tone.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I think Zetsu has that picture, yeah," Deidara piped in, running to Zetsu's room and rummaging through the Venus fly trap's things.

"Is kissing nice?" Tobi asked innocently.

"Hell should I know," snarled Kisame as he returned to the kitchen.

Tobi looked inquiringly at Sasori.

The genius puppeteer shrugged. "I dunno, I couldn't feel anything."

"Yes, it is quite nice," Kakuzo relied when Tobi turned his questioning gaze at him.

Deidara dropped the picture he took from Zetsu's room. "How would you know, yeah?!"

Sasori blinked.

Kisame peered from the kitchen incredulously at Kakuzo.

Tobi jumped excitedly. "Honto? Honto?"

Kakuzo nodded, ignoring the other three. "Back when I was still a young man, women followed me in flocks. Everyone of them was begging me to take them home for the night."

The three couldn't control themselves and each was doing their own version of gagging. Kisame was spewing water outside the door, Deidara was barfing up clumps of clay, and poor master Sasori was chocking on his own poison.

Tobi looked highly interested. "You mean they don't have a house to stay for the night?"

Kakuzo shook his head. "Nah, they had their own houses, they just wanted to stay in my house."

"Wow, Kakuzo-sempai! You must've a beautiful house," announced Tobi.

Kakuzo slapped his forehead. "It's not like that, Tobi. Those women want to do things with and to my body."

"You mean play with your strings?"

Racous laughter followed Tobi's question.

Unperturbed, Kakuzo explained in graphic detail to Tobi exactly what he means.

By the end of the explanation, Tobi was wide eyed.

"How weak, yeah," Deidara-kun scoffed. "This is how a REAL man does it." And he proceeded to explain how a man with three tongues makes love to a woman.

Tobi's eyes widened even more with Deidara's explanation. And he looked at his palms. "But I don't have mouths in my hands."

"Then that's your loss, yeah."

Sasori just shook his head and went out mumbling, "Peacocks. Their 'techniques' are not artistic. Especially, stupid Deidara's."

Noticing something from the floor, Sasori picked it up. It was the picture of Orochimaru and Itachi they were talking about earlier. Shrugging, Sasori pocketed it and went to his room.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about this chapter… is it too far from home? I don't know… I just wrote and wrote… T.T I hope you like it… T.T If you don't like it, then… T.T cries I don't know what came over me! T.T

I… I hope you understand it… and like it… please don't sue me…

R&R p…please…

Oh, and thanks so much for those who reviewed my story…

CagalliYulaAthhaZala: now, this is my chap 13. lol it took me like forever to finish this everything seems to be begging for my attention. teachers, lessons, projects, brothers, sister...

Hibiki-chan: thank you for your review. yes, i love the song blood, too. i hope you like my new chapter.

you don't know how your reviews cheered me up.

I apologize for my very late update. I got busy and the computer got busted and exams keep popping up and same with the projects and reports… I almost drowned. TT

Anyways, it's nice to be posting again. I missed you guys. if I change my ff into Rated T, will it be ok?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A draft of air woke her up. Looking around, she clearly remembered having closed the windows before she slept.

Slowly, methodically –just as she had always been after leaving the Akatsuki-, Kouri closed the widows. Out of habit, she turned to check on the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib. Instead of finding the baby, she was confronted with an empty bed.

Telling herself that Kizashi must've cried and Miji had heard it before she did, Kouri slowly went to the door.

"Kouri."

The single word floated to Kouri's ears as if in a dream. It was the voice that haunted her dreams. The very voice she dreaded yet yearning to hear.

Turning away from the door, she looked toward the direction of the voice. She could barely make out the silhouette of a man holding a bundle, yet she knows it's him, Itachi, holding their son.

"So you're gonna kill him, too?" she asked softly.

Itachi just looked at her silently.

"Answer me, Itachi! Are you gonna kill him just as you planned to kill me before?!" Kouri hissed in and fear.

Still, Itachi didn't answer her. Instead, he silently placed Kizashi back to his bed and covered the infant with his blanket.

Kouri watched Itachi's movement warily. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, she wondered if Itachi had heard it.

He was walking toward her now, the moonlight illuminating his closed expression. She silently watched him advance toward her, certain that he will bring her and their son back to the hideout to be drained of their life force. If that be the case, Kouri silently vowed to kill the whole Akatsuki first before they laid a single finger on her or Kizashi.

Itachi was already in front of her yet he didn't stop his stride. Pretty soon, he had Kouri pinned between him and the wall.

A tingle went down Kouri's spine at his nearness. She could feel herself responding to him just as she always had before. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He bent his head to her ear and whispered softly, his breath gently fanning her neck, "Reminding myself of you."

Kouri shuddered. Warring emotions swirled within her, hatred, lust, fear, anger, it confused her so much that she tried to concentrate on hating him. It did no good since the man in front of her fired every fiber in her being.

"I missed you," he said, placing a light kiss on her neck.

Her gasp echoed through the room and her mind went into a complete stop. Itachi was then kissing her so masterfully that her knees turned weak and she had to lean on him for support. Her arms, by their own volition, went around his neck and pulled him closer.

His hands cupped her breasts and fondled them, as if familiarizing himself with them once again yet in awe with what recent pregnancy had done to them. Kouri's scent permeated his brain, making him want to burry himself again in her softness, just as he always had done before, her regardless whether she was ready or not. Sliding the nightgown up Kouri's thigh, he wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly freed himself from his pants. Gripping her hips, he plunged himself inside her and was welcomed by the moist heat of her.

Kouri moaned as Itachi entered her. Her conflicting emotions only fueled her passion more and when he moved to begin a dance as old as time itself, Kouri matched him thrust for thrust.

The pleasure built and built until it burst out in a climax so strong, it rocked them both to their very soul.

Just as he had always done in their room in the hideout after they had made love in other places besides the bed, Itachi gently placed Kouri on the matress, lay down beside her and pulled her against him, spoon-fashion.

Kouri would've laughed at the irony had she not been winded after their bout. Instead, she snuggled against him –as she had normally done before- and fell asleep. All other explanations and confrontations would have to wait for tomorrow.

--

A/N: hi guys! Sorry for the very late update. I was very busy with school. Especially now that we had summer class. Thankfully, it's over. Well, maybe not exactly over since I have to pass my requirements and my take-home exam tomorrow. Yes, you heard me right, I have an exam. You might be wondering why I'm writing this chapter if I have an exam. Well, let's just say, the best ideas sometimes come when you're preoccupied with other things. Don't you agree?

Anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed my ff. I'm really sorry if I can't thank you one by one right now since this is only a "stolen moment" with my father's laptop. I will have to erase this chapter from the files after I upload it since the owner would most probably kill me for writing lemon.

So, guys, R&R pls! thank you very much, once again, for your continued love and support.

Carpe diem!

Rylai Crestfall

PS: I am so sorry it's short. TT


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Itachi woke up to an empty bed. He slowly sat up. The moment he moved, the cold, sharp edge of a kunai came in contact with his neck. Itachi sighed.

"You're leaving this place empty-handed."

"No. I am not," Itachi replied to Kouri's statement.

Kouri pressed the kunai to Itachi's neck, drawing blood. "I repeat. It's either you leave here the same way you came, which is alone, or you leave here dead."

"Can you really kill the father of your son?"

Kouri huffed. "Try me."

"Go on. Kill me."

She slowly let the kunai cut into the soft skin of Itachi's neck. Just a few more micrometers and she would cut into the carotid artery.

Itachi tensed. He had called her bluff and now he's _almost_ regretting it. Well, it's better, he decided, to die in the arms of the woman who made him feel again than in the battlefield with a heartless opponent. Oh, wait, he'd rather die in the hands of a heartless opponent. At least it's only physical.

Just as the kunai was about to cut into the artery, it paused then dropped on the floor in a loud clatter. Itachi fought the urge to blink in surprise.

Kouri sat on the floor and cried. He's right, she couldn't kill him. She loved him too much to kill him. Even when he was such an ass, she still loved him. She sighed, she's hopeless. Too worse for wear. She deserved to die the way she was supposed to die before she left the hideout. Slow and painful.

Warm arms enveloped her in a hug. She didn't hear him get up but she isn't surprised. He's a ninja, after all. And it felt so good to have him hugging her again. Call her an idiot. She couldn't care less.

"Go back with me," Itachi whispered to her ear.

Kouri sniffed. "I'll go back but you'll leave Kizashi to Kakashi-niisan."

"I can't do that."

Kouri looked down. "Are you that heartless, Itachi? Even your own son?"

"You don't understand, Kouri."

"Don't understand?" She pushed away from him and stood up with her hands on her hips. "_I_ don't understand?! Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't remember where I am and where I came from? That… that I would go running back to the hideout with my son—_our _son—and let you kill him?"

Itachi looked up at her. "You remember who you are?"

Kouri looked away. "After I left the hideout, I devoted myself into reading books."

"Kouri—"

"Quit it! I am not Kouri!" she yelled at him. "I am Frost! Last Atlantean alive because my whole clan died in the war. They said the whole city went underwater but they're wrong. They're all wrong. I was there. I saw all of my people die. I… I saw them swimming in their own blood. Dead. Then there was ice. Everywhere. Somebody… somebody had let _it_ out."

Itachi looked at her worriedly. "Let out what Ko—Frost?"

"I… I'm not allowed to say." She was lost in her own memories. It was evident in her dazed eyes, her hollow voice. She was hugging herself, having backed herself in a corner looking like the lost child she had been. "_It_ was dangerous. People want to have _it_. People from everywhere…"

Itachi went to her and hugged her again. "Hush…" Though he hated to admit it, he couldn't bear to see her looking so sad and scared.

"Pein wanted to have _it_, Itachi," she said with fervor. "He wanted _it_ so he can be powerful."

"I know, Kouri. Wear your clothes and I'll take you with me."

She nodded dumbly and wore her clothes. "We leave Kizashi here, okay?"

"Hai. We will leave him here," he said comfortingly, slipping into his cloak.

After they had dressed, Itachi made a few seals and teleported the two of them back into the hideout.

"Kouri-hime!" Deidara screamed excitedly, hugging Kouri.

Kouri blinked and struggled against him. "Let go of me you murderer!"

Deidara looked about to cry. "Dei-kun no murderer!! TT"

"Well, you did kill Gaara," piped in Tobi.

Deidara turned chibi and cried. "Tobi is a bad boy!!"

Sasori sighed and looked at Kouri. "Welcome back."

Kouri looked at him snidely. "Said the spider to the fly. Shut it, puppet!"

Sasori was taken aback. This is a new Kouri he was facing. Gone was the sweet innocent girl they had lured into the hideout.

Tobi, in his cute chibi form, went to Kouri and pulled at her skirt. "Kouri-neechan… Tobi is a good boy…"

Kouri's eyes softened and patted Tobi's head. "Hai, Tobi is a good boy. Unlike other people there," she said in a loud voice, making sure the others had heard her.

Konan, who was standing on the far side of the room, whispered to Pein. "She would be acting different if she had known."

Pein nodded and walked to Kouri. "I assume you know what will happen to you when you return here."

Kouri nodded and walked to the machine Pein had made to withdraw all the blood from Kouri's body. "After this, promise me you won't hurt Kizashi."

Pein nodded. "I promise."

Kouri acknowledged this with a nod and entered the machine.

--

In another part of the hideout, the fax machine beeped and printed.

A/N: ok! Here's chapter15. Actually, I've started this chappie a few weeks ago but I lost the file and had to redo it. Hehe. I hope you like it.

A big hug of thanks to Ravishing Hunter for reviewing my ff. I'll try to see if I can accommodate you with your request.

Minna-san! R&R please!

Rylai Crestfall .


	16. Chapter 16

Pein closed the door of the machine and moved to start it

Pein closed the door of the machine and moved to start it.

Konan stood in he far corner, observing.

Itachi went to his room silently. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, Itachi didn't know what he would do if he was there present the moment the machine would start.

Tobi was jumping around the room, looking so innocent, at least as innocent as his mask would let him. Apparently, oblivious to the events in the room. Or is he?

Deidara was making clay figures of Kouri, supposedly to be placed beside Kouri's tombstone after they had buried her. Sasori was beside his partner, making puppets that would guard Kouri's resting place.

Zesu was sulking at a corner since Pein had denied him the pleasure of eating Kouri's corpse.

Hidan was praying to Jasien for Kouri's safe arrival to her resting place, while Kakuzo was busily calculating how much the burial would cost them.

Kisame was nowhere in sight. Maybe he's swimming on the river.

Tobi, in his crazy jumping manner, jumped past Pein's office and saw the fax. Jumping back to the group, he read in a cute childish manner:

_Dear Akatsuki,_

"It's for us!" Tobi announced to no one in particular.

"Oh, great! Another letter, yeah!" cried Deidara. He loves all the letters the Akatsuki receive.

_Guess what I have with me?_

"A guessing game! Cool!" piped Zetsu, coming out from his sulk. He's quite good at guessing games, wouldn't you know.

_Or should I say, who?_

"He's got a person!" screamed Zetsu excitedly, snapping his flytrap.

_A cute little Uchiha I'm holding even while I'm writing this letter._

"Oooooohhhhhhh! He's got a little Uchiha! How cute!" Tobi squealed.

"An Uchiha?!" exclaimed the others in shocked surprise.

_Sadly, you all wouldn't know where to find me! +evil laugh+_

Tobi laughed evilly after reading the "evil laugh" part. Zetsu was still thinking very hard about the answer.

Itachi emerged slowly from his hiding place, his expression closed.

_Your loving ex-member, Orochimaru_

"Oh! It's from Orochi-kun!"

"Don't call him Orochi-kun, Tobi, yeah!" yelled Deidara. Somehow, he found that he hates this particular letter.

"That snake," muttered Sasori.

Pein calmly opened the door of the machine and helped Kouri out. Kouri looked pale as death as she listened to Tobi reading the letter.

_P.S. Send my love to Itachi and tell him that he can take his little Uchiha from me anytime. In exchange for himself as my slave._

"That's gross, seriously," said Hidan.

"How lame," added Kakuzo. "Don't go, Itachi, slavery doesn't pay. It never does."

"It's sill gross," repeated Hidan.

"He's got Kizashi!" shouted Zetsu in triumph, apparently, just realizing what everyone already knew.

Itachi looked at Kouri who was crying silently at the corner. Mentally, he forced himself to ignore her.

"So, what are you gonna do, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

Itachi shrugged.

"Maybe you should go in Itachi's place, Kisame, yeah," piped Deidara. "It would give that snakey a fright."

Kisame scowled at him.

"Oh! Oh! Let me go! Let me go to Orochi-kun!" pleaded Tobi, jumping around.

"I told you not to call him Orochi-kun, yeah!" yelled Deidara.

Tobi pouted and hid behind Pein. "He's mean."

Pein ignored Tobi, intent on looking at Itachi and waiting for his answer.

Kouri was immersed in her own despair. _Someone had kidnapped my Kizashi…_

Itachi entered his room silently. Everyone followed his progress in confusion.

Konan patted Kouri's shoulder. "Daijobu ka?"

Kouri shook her head and a sobbed escaped. Konan hugged Kouri and tried her best to comfort the other girl.

Meanwhile, while Hidan and Kakuzo were arguing near the entrance of the cave, the rock that blocked the cave entrance suddenly shattered in pieces. The two squinted at the sudden bright sunlight that entered the entrance.

Slowly two silhouettes appeared at the entrance. The whole Akatsuki fell silent and assumed their infamous I'm-higher-than-thou-stronger-than-thou-so-bow-down-to-me attitude.

Random kunai shot through the air and targeted each Akatsuki member. Everyone dogged it. Konan had to pull Kouri out of the way of one kunai since the hime was too immersed on herself to notice her surroundings.

"Where's Kizashi?" "What are you doing to Kouri?"

Two voices emitted from the light.

"Copy ninja Kakashi," acknowledged Sasori.

"And his lovely wife, yeah," added Deidara, his eyes forming into hearts. He was forever attracted to the raven-haired, purple-eyed beauty that Kakashi adopted as a child and married when the girl had come of age.

"Where's Kizashi?" repeated Kakashi.

"Let go of Kouri!" ordered Miji behind her husband.

Konan sighed, refusing to let go of Kouri. If she did, Kouri will fall flat on her face at the floor.

As Kakashi crouched to attack, the rest of the Akatsuki casually braced themselves.

Out of the corner of the cave, a voice said, "Kizashi is not with us." It was Itachi, leaning silently against the door to his room.

"Where then?" asked Miji.

"He's with Orochi-kun!" chirped Tobi.

"Don't call him Orochi-kun, yeah!" yelled Deidara.

Itachi threw the fax to Kakashi and the Copy Ninja read it.

Kakashi cursed softly. Miji looked worried as she read the letter over her husband's shoulder.

"Kouri-san…"

Having heard Miji call her, Kouri threw herself to her 'older sister' and cried her heart out.

"They… took away… my… son!!" she said in between sobs.

"Hush… we'll get him back."

Kouri nodded and cried.

"Hatake, I have a proposition," said Pein, stepping forward.

Kakashi looked at the leader. "What is it?"

"Team work."

A/N: ma… ma… is it too corny? TT gomen… huhuuhuhu.. I know it's kinda weird for Pein to suggest that but I don't know what went into my head…

Anyway, R&R pls!! thank you so ,much! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Messages:

To everyone: thanks for the encouraging reviews!!

invisiblegurl: actually, I don't know myself. Kekekeke. Just watch out for it.

cherry1316: thanks. I don't know if she's gonna die… want her to die? evil gleam in my eyes


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"How can we trust you?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Pain shrugged. "Since we both still don't know to what extent that child's power is, I think it's safe to say that no one will benefit from having the world destroyed, because, quite frankly, I want to rule the world. So killing you behind your backs would be completely pointless."

"And I would never hurt Miji-chan, yeah!" Deidara piped in.

Kakashi ignored Deidara. "Ok. I agree to this alliance in one condition."

Pain nodded. "What condition?"

"That Kouri will go with us to Orochimaru's hideout and she will return with us to Konoha, along with her son after we get him," Kakashi relplied.

Pain nodded. "Deal." He turned to his subordinates and said, "Who wants to go rescue Kizashi?"

"Oh! Lemme! Lemme!" said Toby, jumping to get the leader's attention.

"I'll go, yeah," said Deidara, "I couldn't let this bonding moment with Miji-chan pass by, yeah."

"And I need to watch over Deidara," said Sasori.

"Ok, you can go, Deidara and Sasori," Pain said.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Toby piped in again.

"You need someone to pray over you, seriously," Hidan said.

"And you will need money," Kakuzo continued.

"I will go too," Kisame said, standing up.

"Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzo will go too," the leader affirmed, ignoring the jumping Tobi. "Anyone else?"

"Me," Itachi said from the corner.

Pain nodded. "There. That's the manpower the Akatsuki can offer. And on your side?"

"I will join you but my wife will return home," Kakashi said.

Miji looked indignant. "Excuse me! I will return home?"

"Miji-chan will return home, yeah?" Deidara seconded in a dejected voice.

"Don't argue with me over this, Miji," warned Kakashi.

"I'll have you know, Mister All High And Mighty Husband," Miji said in an annoyed voice, "I'm a ninja too. And I managed to graduate from the academy five years before the other students of my age and I'm also your wife. So you better allow me to join you or you're sleeping alone in the living room sofa indefinitely."

Konan whistled soflty, "TMI. Too much information."

Deidara sighed dreamly, "I love your spunk, Miji-chan, yeah."

Kakashi growled softly. "Ok. Fine. But you better do everything that I say."

Miji nodded. "I promise."

The volunteers all went out to look for Orochimaru's hideout. Finally, it was Pakkun who found the place and reported back to Kakashi.

Kisame blinked at the address, "We're almost neighbors. Who knew?"

"He never really thinks, you know," mumbled Itachi.

"I vote we just kill him immediately, seriously," said Hidan.

While the men were berating on what to do, Kouri was slumped beside the camp fire, poking at her food.

"Kouri-chan, how're you feeling?" Miji asked, sitting beside Kouri.

Kouri looked at Miji with sad eyes, "I want my baby back."

Miji put an arm around her imouto. "We'll get Kizashi out, don't you worry."

Kouri mustered as smile, grateful to have her friends helping her. "Thank you, Miji-neesan. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Deidara suddenly appeared beside Miji and caught her in a bear hug. "I don't know what I would do too if you weren't here, Miji-chan, yeah!"

A growl was heard behind Deidara. "Let my wife go, you clay freak."

Deidara blew a raspberry at Kakashi. "You had her all for yourself all her life, yeah. Let me borrow her for a while, yeah."

"Let her go or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard, your ancestors' ears will ring," Kakashi gritted out.

"I think you should do as he said or the pact will be nulled, seriously," Hidan said.

Reluctantly, Deidara let Miji go. "I'll steal her from you one of these days, Kakashi, yeah."

Distracted from her worries, Kouri turned to Sasori, "What's up with those three?"

Sasori shrugged. "Ask Itachi. He knows better than I what had happened."

Kouri looked at Itachi. "What happened with those three?"

Itachi sighed. "Apparently, Miji tried to kill Deidara once but Deidara was not easily beaten. Thinking he could play with her, he challenged her to an art contest. The bet was that if Deidara loses, he will kill himself, if he wins, Miji will leave him alone."

"And the connection of that to now is?"

"Well, in the day of the contest, Deidara had his best art put forward and Miji appeared with a framed painting of her nude self. The contest was a draw and Deidara ended up being attracted to Miji. Stupid if you ask me."

Kouri's mouth formed a small oh as she leaned against the tree that was beside Itachi.

"Kouri?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking at Itachi.

"I…" Itachi took a deep breath, "I'll do my best to kill Orochimaru."

Kouri's brows furrowed. "Are you apologizing to me?"

Itachi sighed. "I never really wanted them to kill you," he said, looking up at the starry sky.

"But you didn't save me, either," she said dully.

"No, I didn't. My loyalty is owned by the Akatsuki and I can't say no to them, especially to our leader."

Kouri let out a disgusted breath and stood up. "Thank you so much for putting your own honor before your own family, Itachi."

Itachi forced himself to watch her go. She deserved more than what he could offer her.

_**Knock knock, Itachi-kun.**_

_You certainly took your time, damned conscience._

_**+grins+ I was watching everything that happened. I was right, wasn't I? You're powers have grown more powerful after you've taken her virgin's blood that first night you were together.**_

_What do you care?_

_**I care because I am you and you are me and growing more and more powerful is our only concern.**_

_Leave me alone, will you._

_**That's quite hard to do since I'm in your head. Don't tell me you've actually fallen in-love with her?**_

_Shut up._

_**Oh. You are. You really are. I was wrong. You didn't grow more powerful, you actually became weaker. We both know that love makes people weak. I told you to just go after her body because lust makes a man manlier. But love? Love is makes you weak.**_

Itachi growled mentally at his conscience. Hooking up with her was wrong, he knew that now. And yes, he's in love with her. He has been since the time she looked at him so defiantly even with her sprained ankle. She had changed him. More than once, he tried to regain his cold, uncaring self, and after she had left, he thought he had but then he heard about their baby. Try as he might, he couldn't keep himself from seeing her and their son.

The moment he looked at their son's sleeping form, he knew he was lost. All he wanted now was to stay with them forever, but he knew the Akatsuki would follow them wherever they would hide so he decided to have her go with him back to the hideout. He meant to save her as soon as everyone the machine was on and he could distract everyone but the timely fax had arrived which saved him the trouble.

"Itachi," Deidara said, diverting his attention away from his thoughts, "We have decided to attack tomorrow, yeah."

Itachi nodded. He would kill that snake guy tomorrow, then he will find a way for Kouri to be free of the Akatsuki forever.

A/N: ok, it has been years since I've updated this. I know I have told you all that I won't be continuing the story but I've read your reviews again and I just couldn't resist it. I decided to upload this next chapter. Hopefully, I may be able to finish the story in two chapters. Thank you so much, again, for your reviews.

PS: Endorsing the author Sherrilyn Kenyon. She's really good! :D I've read all her books. Latest right now is Infinity.

For new readers, R&R please. Thanks!


End file.
